


Minister's Daughter's Missing Chapters!

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Series: The Minister's Daughter [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've wanted to write this since I wrote the Epilogue. Not to mention, I got questions about it. So as I work on my new series, please enjoy this little moment of fluff and a little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Laura awoke to the sound of her dad yelling her name. She grumbled and reached out across the bed, before remembering Carmilla wasn’t by her side. She missed waking up next to Carmilla’s warm body. It was the last summer before their final year of college. Laura was back in their small town for the summer, taking advantage of one last summer vacation at home. She was also there because she knew that Rich had missed her and she didn’t want to let her dad down.

College for the two girls had turned into some of the best experiences of their lives. Laura and Carmilla were inseparable. Which is probably because the two girls had managed to get a dorm together for the past year, though their parents had not managed to figure that out. They enjoyed living together. They were able to turn the small space into a livable area for the two of them. 

Carmilla was still in the city, taking a summer course to help her pursue her work into therapy. She also had managed to get a summer internship at a psychologist’s office. Laura couldn’t wait to get back to the city to be with her once the summer was over. Adjusting to life back home without Carmilla was difficult for Laura and she was counting down the days until she could be with Carmilla again. She was already planning a small trip back up to the city to be with Carmilla as a surprise. 

“Laura?!” Rich yelled.

Laura exhaled and threw the covers off her body. She was tired and more so than usual. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep in Carmilla’s arms. For the past few nights, she has been tossing and turning, wishing she could just touch Carmilla. Alas, it would be a while before she even got to see her. Laura got out of bed and slowly made her way down the stairs.

“What?” Laura said, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes.”

“And I was sleeping for the past five minutes because it’s my summer vacation.” 

At school, Carmilla only took early afternoon classes. In the beginning, Laura had signed up for only morning classes, wanting to be done with her school day as soon as possible. After a while and spending countless nights in Carmilla’s dorm, she learned quickly that she rather have the mornings with Carmilla and take afternoon classes at the same time as her so they would have more time together. 

“Well it’s one o’clock and I figured, since you decided to continue to work at the arcade, that you would want to make your way over there for your three o’clock shift on time, clean and with a full stomach,” Rich said, as his phone started ringing.

Laura exhaled. He made a good point. 

“Right,” Laura said, making her way into the kitchen to make some form of breakfast. She decided to keep her summer job, after a lot persuasion from Rich on why it would be a responsible choice, while she was away at college. All the money went into her savings, and she did decide after her freshman year, that it was a good idea to have a little extra cash. Not to mention, she actually enjoyed working at the arcade. She also got to hangout with Lafontaine. They worked almost all the same shifts together, so she never had to worry about working with the new people she didn’t know.

Rich’s phone was still ringing as he made his way to the living room and sat down in his chair, looking at the caller ID. He smiled and answered his phone.

“Car-”

 _Please don’t say my name, Sir,_ Carmilla interrupted.

“And why is that?”

_Is Laura there?_

Rich could tell that Carmilla’s voice sounded a little nervous.

“Ah. She must not have heard her phone. I’ll get her for you.”

_No, Sir. That’s not why I’m calling. I actually wanted to talk to you._

“Oh. Sure. What can I help you with?” 

_Sir, I’m in town, but don’t tell Laura. I’m only here through the weekend, but I was curious to know if you were busy today?_

“I work later tonight, but I’m free all afternoon. Why are you being so vague? Is something wrong?”

_No, Sir. Nothing is wrong. Or at least I hope nothing will be wrong. I know Laura works today, so can I stop by around 3:30, 4 o’clock?_

“That sounds fine with me. I’ll be here. Are you sure everything is alright?”

_Yes, Sir. I promise. I’ll see you then._

Carmilla hung up immediately as Rich stared at his phone blankly. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. Laura was standing at the counter, reading the newspaper and eating a sandwich. She looked up at him.

“Who was on the phone?”

“Oh, uh, Henry,” Rich lied, nervously. “He’s going to stop by later today.”

“That’s nice,” Laura smiled.

“Indeed,” Rich agreed. 

Laura returned her attention back to the newspaper. They stayed quiet, which made Rich more nervous. He was never good at lying and was surprised Laura didn’t notice. He was just about to say something when Laura finished her sandwich.

“Alright. I’m going to shower, get ready and head out,” Laura announced, leaving the room.

Rich sat at the small kitchen table and started contemplating about what Carmilla needed to talk to him about. A small smile crept onto his face.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla paced around her parent’s living room. Her parents were still living in the same house, but this place was no longer home to her. Her home was with Laura back at school, in their cozy little dorm room. She watched as the clock slowly ticked away. It was now 3 o’clock and Carmilla couldn’t wait. Lilita was at work, Henry was out visiting a few people in the nursing home and Will was at Eric’s house. The quietness was deafening after being in the city for so long. 

Carmilla grabbed her keys and made her way to her car. It was definitely warm outside for someone who was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. Five minutes later she was sitting in the Hollis’s driveway. She took a deep breath and exhaled before getting out of the car. She walked slowly up the walk before knocking on the door, lightly.

Rich opened the door with a smile on his face.

“Hello, Carmilla,” He said.

“Hi, Mr. Hollis.”

Carmilla shared a brief hug with him. She’s not sure when this tradition started, but she always enjoyed the bear hugs they shared.

“You’re here early,” Rich said, stepping aside to let Carmilla in.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, Sir. I’ve adjusted to so much noise being back in the city, that I forgot how quiet it can be out here.”

“Oh, I know. Laura has been sleeping with music on, just to have some kind of sound.”

Carmilla smiled at Laura’s name. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Rich gestured towards the living room and Carmilla followed. She sat down on the couch, while Rich took his chair. It felt oddly familiar to Carmilla. Both of them sitting in the same place as her stomach was turning with nerves at the realization of how he found out his daughter was a lesbian. However, this time, she wasn’t worried about her sexual orientation. She was worried about the question she had.

Rich waited for Carmilla to speak. After a few moments, Carmilla cleared her throat.

“Right. So I’m here today to ask you a question.”

“Is that so?” Rich humored.

“Yes and I wanted to make sure that I did this right. I tried writing out a speech, but realized I would have butchered it, making this situation much worse. So I’m going with the heart and my brain.”

“Carmilla. You’re rambling. You’ve been hanging around Laura too much,” Rich teased.

Carmilla smiled again. _Okay, here we go,_ Carmilla thought.

“Sir, I think you have probably figured out why I’m here, but I love Laura very much. I have loved Laura since high school. She is the most incredible person I have ever been around and I can’t imagine going another minute without her in my life. I know we have had our problems and disagreements, but we both agree on how much we are meant to be together. So, Mr. Hollis, uh, Sir, I’m here to ask you for Laura’s hand. May I marry your daughter?”

Rich smiled as his eyes filled with tears. Carmilla could feel her eyes starting to water as well.

“She’ll kill you if she ever finds out that you asked me this,” Rich stated, laughing.

Carmilla laughed as well. “Well I’m traditional and she knows that. So if she does find out, she’ll eventually get over it. But is that a yes, Sir?”

Rich wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, so it would not waver as he spoke.

“This was a question you never had to ask. I wasn’t sure if you even would. Laura has never been as happy as she has been with you. If you thought I would ever say no to this question, you wouldn’t know me at all.”

Carmilla smiled. “So...” she started.

“Yes, Carmilla. You can marry my daughter.” 

Carmilla definitely felt the tears rush to her eyes as she smiled and nodded her head. She was relieved. She knew Rich wouldn’t say no, but that didn’t stop the imaginary scenes that ran through her head. She got off the couch and Rich followed, pulling her into a hug.

“Seriously though, don’t tell her you asked me.”

Carmilla laughed harder. “Thank you, Sir,” she whispered.

They step back from another, both smiling with tear stained cheeks. 

“Now, I have a favor to ask,” Carmilla said, wiping under her eyes.

“And what would that be?” Rich asked.

“Can you help me setup the proposal? I have to do it this week because my internship starts next week.”

“Laura said it started as soon as school ended.”

“Uh, yeah. About that, I lied. I decided I was going to propose this summer long before I even had that internship. I was going to wait until our anniversary or Laura’s birthday, but this kind of changed that plan. As soon as I found out the internship would start the third week of June, I managed to work everything out.”

“So when are you doing this?”

“Friday.”

“Did you buy a ring already?”

Carmilla nodded and pulled the box out of her pocket. “We took a small trip out of the city and ended up going antiquing.”

Rich made a face and Carmilla nodded.

“I know, I know. I’m whipped. I never say no to her. But while I was looking at some old records, I saw her leaning against a glass case. She was staring at this ring. The price was a little hefty, but I managed to pull some money from my savings. I made sure to mark down where it was and I called them. I drove to the same place the next weekend and bought it,” Carmilla said, smiling at how mesmerized Laura seemed over.

“It’s beautiful, Carmilla.”

“Well Laura has good taste and honestly, I’m glad it’s something I know she’s going to love.”

“It’s perfect,” Rich whispered.

“So will you help me, Sir? Setting up the proposal?”

Rich smacked her arm lightly. “Of course!”

Carmilla smiled. _Excellent._

\-------------------------------------------

Laura was sitting in the living room, watching an older re-run of Buffy, when Rich came in, arms full of groceries.

“A little help, Honeybear?” He called. 

Laura got off the couch and grabbed a few bags.

“I don’t know why we need so much food for a couple people coming to the cabin later.”

“Because, you know how the church is. Sometimes five people show up, other times the entire congregation plus others show up. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“I can’t believe the church has grown that much since Carmilla and I left.”

“Well, we’ve got some new kids who came in for school. Not to mention, Henry has a really good outreach program. He’s the reason it’s continuing to grow.”

Laura nodded. She knew that their little church had grown immensely over the past couple years. Carmilla had to listen to it every Sunday when her parents would call, which was every Sunday at 8 o’clock on the dot. They would call to check up on Carmilla and talk about their week. Carmilla would usually put her phone on speaker and snuggle into Laura to listen to what her parents had to say. 

“So what time do we need to head over?” Laura asked, placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

“The gathering is at 5. So I figure we should be there around 3, just to make sure everything is clean and in order. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Laura said. She looked out the kitchen window and into the backyard. Rich noticed she seemed a little distracted and distant.

“What’s wrong, Laura?” Rich asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Nothing. I just miss Carmilla. We were hoping she would be able to make it down this weekend, but she said she’s pretty tired from her internship and needed to catch up on her school work from the week. Which I totally understand. I just miss her.”

Rich smiled. “I’m sure she misses you too.”

“Yeah,” Laura said. She paused for a moment. “I think I’m gonna head upstairs and take a little nap. Will you wake me in an hour?”

“Sure, Princess,” Rich replied, starting to take food out of the bags.

Laura trudged her way upstairs, thinking about Carmilla. She laid down in her bed and pulled a pillow to her chest, wishing it held Carmilla’s warmth. She had taken one of Carmilla’s shirts when she left, but the smell of Carmilla was so faint she could barely smell her scent anymore. She picked up her phone from her nightstand and started looking through her pictures. She found the one of Carmilla sleeping and laid it on the pillow beside her. She knew it was a little pathetic, but it was her favorite picture. 

Downstairs, Rich pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Carmilla, making sure everything was on schedule. A few minutes later he felt his phone buzzed. It was the emoticon of a thumbs up and he smiled. He started cooking some of the food that Laura would have sworn was for church people.

\-------------------------------------------

“Okay, it looks like everything is in order, according to Mr. Hollis. Laura’s taking a nap right now, but said she should be here around 3, 3:30,” Carmilla announced to Kirsch and Perry, who were here to help her clean the small cabin. Will had started working at the campground as well and Lafontaine was scheduled to work that day, so she was down to the last two. 

“This cabin is filthy. When was the last time someone was here?” Perry asked, looking around at how much dust had collected on everything.

“Probably the last time Laura and I were here after prom,” Carmilla commented.

“I’m still mad you guys ditched my party,” Kirsch said.

“Beefcake, that was like five years ago. Besides Laura and I had better things to do,” Carmilla smirked.

“Like what?” Kirsch asked before his eyes widened. He then smiled and held out a fist to Carmilla. 

“Nice,” He said. Carmilla smirked and bumped his fist.

“Okay, if you guys are done having a bro moment, can we start cleaning this place up?” Perry asked, with her hands on her hips.

“Let’s get to it!” Carmilla exclaimed. 

Kirsch wrapped his arm around Carmilla in a strong grip. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, Bro,” He stated, looking around the room.

“I know, but I’m ready. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Remember when you wouldn’t even admit that you had feelings for her,” Kirsch teased.

“Yeah, yeah, Beefcake. You were right. I like Laura. I’m a lesbian. Yada, yada, yada. Now can we get this place cleaned up please?”

\-------------------------------------------

Laura felt a little pressure to her shoulder.

“Laura, Honey. It’s time to get up.”

Laura blinked her eyes a few times before she realized where she was. To say she was disappointed would be an understatement, but she couldn’t let her dad know how unhappy she was to be at home and away from Carmilla. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Laura said, sitting up. She stretched her back before she let her shoulders slump.

“Did you get in a nice nap?” Rich asked.

Laura nodded.

“Good. I’m gonna head back downstairs,” Rich announced, clearing Laura’s bedroom door frame.

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there ever a time when you had to be away from mom when you were dating and you just felt super lonely without her?”

“Of course,” Rich said, coming back into the room. He sat down next to Laura and took her hand.

“One time, your grandparents and your mother went on a family trip. She got the time off from work, but I couldn’t so I had to stay home. She was only gone for two weeks and it felt like an eternity.”

“And now?” Laura asked.

“And now it is an eternity, but I’m not lonely. I have you. You’ve always looked just like her.”

Laura smiled. “I miss her too,” she said, playing with her mother’s necklace that hung around her neck.

“I love you, Honeybear.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

They hugged each before Rich stood up and made his way to the door.

“Hey, Dad? What should I wear tonight? Is it casual or like Sunday best?”

“It’s nice, but not super nice. What about the new navy sun dress you just bought.”

“Oh. That’s a great idea! Thanks, Dad.”

Rich nodded and headed back downstairs. Laura jumped in the shower. Once she was ready, she headed downstairs. Her hair was curled on the bottom and she wore light make up. She had her new dress on and she paired it with some brown sandals. Rich smiled when he saw her.

“You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

They smiled at each other.

“So I’m ready to go when you are,” Laura said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Right. I actually have to pick up a few people. So why don’t you head out? I’m going to head out in a few moments to go pick them up.”

“Oh. Okay. So I’ll see you there?”

“That you will.”

Laura grabbed her keys and made her way to her car. She didn’t keep her car in the city, but Carmilla did. If there was one reason that Laura was happy to be home, other than her dad, it was because she got to drive again. 

Laura got into her jeep and plugged her phone in. She turned on her Joan Jett playlist and started to think about Carmilla. She smiled at how much Carmilla had changed things about her. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards to the cabin.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla was pacing the living room back and forth, constantly checking her pocket to make sure she could still feel the ring inside. She took it out of the box so it wouldn’t be obvious. The cabin was now clean and spotless thanks to Perry. Perry and Kirsch had also helped her set up vases full of yellow daisies and yellow roses around the small place. They were scattered around the living room, kitchen counter and fireplace mantle. Carmilla had received a text from Mr. Hollis telling her Laura was on her way. When she had originally planned this, she had decided to do it at night, but after talking to Mr. Hollis, she knew that Laura would want him there so she compromised. Both families and close friends were to arrive at 6 o’clock sharp. That gave Laura and Carmilla time to themselves before they celebrated with everyone.

Carmilla was nervous even though she was having a hard time figuring out why. She knew Laura wouldn’t say no or at least, after 5 years together, she hoped she wouldn’t. Instead of panicking or dwelling on this thought, Carmilla decided to add the last finishing touches. She walked around the room and closed all the curtains to the windows to make the small cabin darker. She closed the bedroom doors and walked into the small bathroom. 

Carmilla double checked the outfit she chose. She she decided on a black suit and a white button down. The bowtie she had chosen was resting against her neck. She tried several times to get it right, but she was too nervous. Her hands were shaking. She let the tie rest around her neck and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons. She looked at herself in the mirror.

“You can do this,” Carmilla said, trying to build her confidence. “You love her and she loves you. You can do this.”

Carmilla nodded to herself before heading back to the living room. She sat on the couch as she waited. Her right leg was bobbing up and down like crazy. She heard Laura’s Jeep coming down the long dirt road. She quickly jumped off the couch and started lighting the candles she had placed all around the room. She checked her pocket again, grateful to feel the ring still resting in her pocket. 

Carmilla had the small stereo remote in her hand, ready to hit play as soon as the door opened. She heard Laura slam her Jeep door shut and she smiled. _This is it!_ She got down on one knee in the middle of the living room and waited. She could feel her body shaking with nerves. She waited a few moments, but Laura never entered the cabin.

Carmilla exhaled. She reluctantly got up from her spot and peaked out the window. She saw Laura sitting on the hood of her car, soaking in the late afternoon sun. Carmilla smiled. If she hadn’t done this whole setup in the cabin, she would have gone outside to surprise Laura. Carmilla hadn’t realized how much she had missed Laura. However, they only had a certain amount of time before everyone would start showing up to celebrate. Carmilla pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Mr. Hollis! I need a little help.”

\-------------------------------------------

Laura heard her phone ringing and she groaned. She pulled it out of her small bag and answered.

“Hello?”

_Laura?_

“Hi, Dad.”

_Oh good. Are you at the cabin yet?_

“Yeah, Dad. I just got here. I was taking in a little sun before I headed inside to make sure it was clean and tidy.”

_Well I’m on my way. I think we have condiments in the fridge for the barbeque, but I’m not sure. Would you mind checking and then giving me a call back so I can pick some up if need be?_

“Sure, Dad. I’ll call you back.”

“Thanks, Honeybear.”

Laura hung up her phone and exhaled. She just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness that surrounded her. She slid off the hood of her Jeep before making her way to the door. She pulled out her key and put it into the lock. She walked in, completely oblivious and her back to Carmilla. That’s when she noticed the roses and the daisies sitting on the counter. Then she heard the light sound of Miles Davis’s, “It Never Entered my Mind” playing. Her breath caught in her throat and she immediately felt tears come to her eyes.

Laura turned around and saw Carmilla. She was in the middle of the living room, rose petals all around her, on her knee. Laura was stunned to see her as she stood next to the counter, gawking at what was happening around her.

“Hey, Cupcake,” Carmilla said, in her deep tone of voice.

Laura sniffled as a response and smiled.

“You wanna stay over there or do you want to come here?” Carmilla asked, teasingly.

Laura laughed and made her way over to Carmilla. Carmilla stood up and Laura jumped into her arms. Carmilla hugged her as tightly as she could. She really had missed Laura more than she thought. She kissed Laura’s cheek sweetly before pulling back.

“Laura,” she whispered. Carmilla felt her eyes water and knew she needed to get this out before any of her own tears fell.

Laura looked up Carmilla, her cheeks stained with tears, but a smile on her face. Carmilla cleared her throat.

“Laura. I thought about all the things I could to say to you in this moment, but my list was too long to write anything. I think I’ve loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, all those years ago at that little church when I was first introduced to you. At that time in my life, I was so lost and too scared to confront anything, but then you came and everything changed. You’ve helped me become the person I want to be. You make me strong and happy. You’re my hint of light on a bad day and I don’t think I could ever go another day in my life without that.”

Carmilla reached into her pocket before getting back down on one knee. Laura was now of the edge of fulling crying. She kept sniffling and wiping her eyes. Carmilla reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a tissue. She handed it to Laura. Laura dabbed her eyes and lightly blew her nose before Carmilla continued.

“Laura Marie Hollis,” Carmilla paused and smiled, “Cupcake. Will you marry me?” Carmilla asked, holding the ring between her index finger and thumb. Laura noticed the ring immediately, causing more tears to fall from her eyes.

“Yes,” Laura whispered, trying to get her emotions under control.

“Yes?” Carmilla asked. She sounded surprised.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Carm.”

Carmilla jumped up and slid the ring down Laura’s left ring finger. Her hands were shaking and she leaned in to kiss Laura. Laura gladly reciprocated. The kiss was messy as both of them had tears falling from their eyes. 

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s lips, snaking her arms around Laura’s waist to pull her closer.

“I love you too,” Laura said.

Carmilla had the song on repeat as they slowly started to dance to it. Laura stayed in Carmilla’s embrace, hoping this wasn’t a dream. She felt Carmilla’s lips against her forehead before she looked up at Carmilla. Carmilla smiled down at her. Laura broke their embrace and guided Carmilla to the couch. She could hear Carmilla chuckling under breath.

Carmilla sat down as Laura climbed onto her lap. Even after all these years, this was still one of Laura’s favorite places to be. Laura kissed Carmilla with all the passion she could muster. Carmilla pulled Laura against her and held her as close to her body as possible. Laura started to give light pecks to Carmilla’s lips before pulling away completely.

“I thought you had an internship.”

“I do, Baby, but it starts next week.”

Laura pouted. “So you’ll still be gone for the summer?” Laura asked.

“Yes, but you act as if you can’t come see me. You know I would rather have you with me then you here,” Carmilla said, putting some of Laura’s hair behind her ear.

“I think my dad needs me to be here.”

Carmilla nodded before leaning in and kissing Laura’s neck. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Carm. I know it’s only been a little over a week, but it has felt like an eternity.”

“I know what you mean, Cupcake,” Carmilla mumbled against her neck. Laura felt Carmilla’s tongue caress against her skin and let out a little moan at the sensation. 

Laura pushed Carmilla back against the couch. Her lips were red and little swollen. She smiled and looked down at her ring.

“I can’t believe you got me this ring, Carm. It was super expensive.”

“Nothing is expensive when it comes to you, Cupcake.”

“Well that’s not true.”

Carmilla smirked. “I wanted to get you something that I knew you liked. Remember after you saw it and I had to pull over so you could use the restroom at that rest area,” Carmilla explained.

“Yeah?”

“I called them and asked them if they could put it on hold for me. I bought it the next weekend.”

“So you knew then?”

“Knew what?”

“That you were going to propose.”

“I knew that when I did propose, I was going to give you that ring.”

“So this is happening? We’re getting married.”

“Yes, Laura, we’re getting married.”

Laura squealed in excitement. Carmilla rolled her eyes and laughed before pulling Laura into another kiss. It became heated almost instantly as Carmilla felt Laura roll her hips against her. 

“Are we going to repeat our prom nights?” Laura asked, continuously rolling her hips against Carmilla.

“I haven’t seen you in a week and a half. I don’t know about prom, but I do know what I want right now,” Carmilla said, her breathing starting to pick up.

“And what is that?” Laura asked, biting Carmilla’s ear lobe and pulling on it a little bit. 

Carmilla moved her hand and cupped the front of Laura’s underwear. Laura gasped. 

“You!” Carmilla whispered before slipping her hand inside Laura’s underwear. Laura moaned louder before she felt Carmilla picking her up and laying her on the couch. She felt Laura pushing the blazer off her shoulders. She moved her hands from Laura’s underwear to take it off, as Laura started to work on the buttons of her shirt. Once they were undone, Carmilla pulled it off too. Laura sat up and pulled Carmilla’s bra down. She took one of Carmilla’s nipples into her mouth. It was Carmilla’s turn to moan. She took advantage of Laura sitting up and unzipped her dress. She felt Laura unbuckling her belt before she felt button pop open and her zipper was being pulled down. Carmilla and Laura worked together to get Laura’s dress over head and Carmilla’s pants down. Carmilla started to plant kisses down Laura’s body. She worked over her breasts before continuing to kiss down. She pulled Laura’s underwear down and immediately got to work as Laura grabbed onto the back of her head and tugged on her hair. 

\-------------------------------------------

Perry and Lafontaine pulled up next to Laura’s car outside the cabin. As the two of them were getting out of the car, they saw Kirsch’s truck drive up. They all smiled and waved at each other, making small talk up to the small porch. Lafontaine knocked and they chatted as they waited for someone to open the door. They were catching up when they realized they were still standing outside.

Perry knocked this time a little louder.

“Do you think they’re here?” Perry asked.

“I mean Laura’s Jeep is still here and I can see Carmilla’s track marks. She must have parked around back to hide her car,” Kirsch replied.

Lafontaine turned the doorknob. “It’s unlocked. Let’s go in and then we can help them set everything up before their families get here.”

Lafontaine opened the door. They heard an odd sound and immediately closed it. “Or maybe not.”

“What? Why?” Perry questioned, pushing the door open.

“Wait, Per-” Lafontaine tried.

Perry immediately closed the door and turned to face the two of them with her eyes wide open. Lafontaine tried not to laugh, but was having a hard time composing herself at Perry’s reaction. 

“A warning would have been nice,” Perry muttered.

“I tried,” Lafontaine reassured.

“Why? What’s going on in there?” Kirsch asked. He had a baffled look on his face and tried to peek through a window. Lafontaine pulled on his arm. 

“Let’s just say, I think Laura definitely said yes,” Lafontaine smirked.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura’s fingers were deep inside Carmilla as she sat up to adjust herself. They were both panting and moaning as Carmilla followed Laura’s lead, pushing her fingers inside Laura. 

“Fuck,” Laura moaned at the sensation of Carmilla thrusting her fingers in and out of her.

They continued their dirty talk when Carmilla thought she heard a noise, but it quickly went away.

“Did you hear something?” Carmilla asked, riding Laura’s fingers.

“Only you, Sweetness,” Laura panted, not even opening her eyes.

Carmilla followed Laura and closed her eyes. She was enjoying everything Laura was doing to her. She felt Laura cup her breast and it made her moan louder. Just then Carmilla sensed extra light and when she opened her eyes, she made eye contact with Perry before the door slammed shut.

“Oh shit,” Carmilla said, trying to lay down to cover her and Laura.

“Who was that?” Laura asked, moving her hips to Carmilla’s rhythm.

“Perry and I assume Lafontaine.” 

“Why are they here?” Laura panted, still trying to get off on Carmilla’s fingers.

“Would you stop?” Carmilla asked. “Perry just walked in on us and,” Carmilla paused looking over at the clock on the kitchen wall. “Shit! Everyone is going to be here in like ten minutes.”

“Wait, just wait,” Laura said, grabbing Carmilla’s hand to keep her inside as she continued to thrust her body.

“Laura!” Carmilla said, trying to pull her fingers away.

“Just a… little… more,” Laura said before Carmilla could feel her orgasm for the third time. It turned Carmilla on and wished she could keep going. She kissed Laura’s cheek before reality came back.

“Okay, I know you’re coming down and all you want to do is be blissful and cuddle right now. Trust me, I want that too, but our parents are literally going to be here in like ten minutes.”

Carmilla’s words finally registered with Laura as her eyes went wide.

“What?!” Laura shrieked.

“There’s a celebratory barbeque happening and I think we should get dressed.”

“Oh my god, Carm. Why didn’t you tell me?” Laura said, her voice a little annoyed.

“Well I’m sorry I had a really sexy girl grinding against my lap. Someone who missed me and I wanted to make her feel good,” Carmilla argued.

Laura gave Carmilla a look that she knew all too well. She changed her attitude from sarcasm to helpful.

“Sorry,” Carmilla muttered. “The barbeque was the second surprise and time slipped by. Not that I’m complaining.”

Laura smiled and picked up her dress. She threaded her arms through the open areas and pulled until it was snug against her. Carmilla stepped up and zipped her dress up. Something that was now second nature to them at this point in their relationship. Carmilla smiled as she kissed Laura’s bare shoulder.

“How do I look?” Laura asked.

“Might want to brush your hair, Cupcake,” Carmilla suggested, pulling her underwear back up. 

Once Carmilla was dressed, had her hands washed and was presentable, they made their way to the door. They heard more doors close and assumed everyone was now outside. 

“Who saw the worst of us on the couch?” Laura asked, opening the door.

“Oh we have a lot of apologizing to do for Perry.”

“What did she see?”

“What do you mean ‘what did she see’?”

“My eyes were closed Carm and I was only paying attention to what you were doing to me.”

“ She saw what we were doing. Me on top of you with your fingers inside of me while I was doing the same to you.”

“Oh we do have a lot of apologizing. She’s probably traumatized.”

Laura let go of the door knob. 

“Don’t you think we should go out? Get all the congrats out of the way?” Carmilla asked.

Laura took Carmilla’s hands and threaded her fingers through both.

“I love you, Carmilla.”

Carmilla smiled.

“I love you too, Laura.”

They shared another brief kiss.

“Ready?” Carmilla asked.

“With you, I’m always ready.”

Laura smiled and opened the door. They all watched them walk out hand in hand as if waiting for Laura and Carmilla to tell them. Carmilla smiled.

“She said yes,” Carmilla announced.

Everyone started to holler and clapped their hands, giving them all individual hugs and congrats. Henry came up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. His smile was the biggest Carmilla had ever seen it. 

“I’m so proud of you, Kid.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Lilita was next and Carmilla didn’t even hesitate to wrap her arms around her mother’s shoulders. 

“I’m so happy for you, Darling.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

They shared a brief smile before Rich wrapped her up in a bear hug. 

“Glad I managed to get her inside,” Rich said.

“Me too. She was just sitting out there in the sun. I knew you were my only hope,” Carmilla smiled.

Carmilla watched as Rich picked Laura up and turned her before placing a kiss on top of her head. She smiled.

“Are you happy?” Rich asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, Dad.”

“Good.”

“Congrats, Kitty,” Will said, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her in the air a little bit. 

“Thanks, Willy boy.”

Perry was the last one to make rounds and had to do it with the help of Lafontaine. 

“You guys must have given her a show,” Lafontaine commented.

“We weren’t expecting the door to swing open,” Carmilla commented.

“And this is why you lock it,” Perry said.

“You should have knocked,” Carmilla countered.

“We both did,” Lafontaine said.

“Oh, well then we’re sorry Perry,” Laura said.

“It’s just an image that isn’t going to leave my brain anytime soon,” Perry admitted.

“At least we’re hot,” Carmilla offered before she felt Laura elbow her in the ribs.

“It was a joke, Cupcake,” Carmilla said, rubbing her sides. 

\-------------------------------------------

As the night continued on, Laura and Carmilla were around the people they loved best. They had a nice barbeque and were all sitting outside on some blankets, while Henry and Rich were lighting some fireworks. One backfired and almost went straight towards Henry who jumped at the sparks.

“Be careful, Henry,” Lilita shouted before taking a seat next to her daughter.

“I’m so proud of you,” Lilita whispered, taking Carmilla’s hand.

“Thanks, Mother.”

“And Laura, I’m so happy you’ll be joining our family.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“Well there is no reason to be formal with me anymore, Laura. We are soon to be family. Now when is this happening?” Lilita anticipated an answer while Carmilla let a huff.

“Mother, we just got engaged, remember. We haven’t had a lot of time to think about anything in regards to the wedding, but do agree, we’re not getting married until after we graduate.”

“Well you had some time before we got here. What were you doing all that time if you weren’t think about your wedding?” 

Carmilla went quiet and looked towards Henry. Laura rolled her eyes.

“I think we were just excited that it happened. I stared at my ring pretty much the whole time and we had caught up on the week and half we were apart. I think I will start this summer planning some stuff though,” Laura lied with ease.

“Well regardless. If you need any help, please let me know. I would be so happy to help.”

“Of course, Mrs. Karnst-”

Lilita cut Laura off with a pointed look. “Seriously. You should get used to calling me mother. Besides, now that I’m getting older, when someone calls me Mrs. Karnstein, I picture Henry’s mother. She was a nice lady, but no one wants to be compared to their in laws.”

“Okay, I’ll work on it,” Laura paused, before smiling, “Mom.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen and she looked between her mother and Laura. Carmilla saw her mother give Laura a warm smiled. _No one has ever gotten away with that before. Bet it won’t last, _Carmilla thought. She looked over at Laura to see she was smiling at her. Carmilla smiled back before leaning forward and connecting their lips.__

__“Alright, everyone. Let the Karnstein/Hollis Firework Extravaganza begin!” Henry announced, running to sit next to Lilita. Rich lit the fireworks and they watched them fly into the sky. Laura snuggled in closer to Carmilla as they watched the sky light up with color. She felt a small kiss to her neck and pulled Laura closer._ _

__The now engaged couple celebrated that night with fireworks, laughter, support and love._ _


	2. Going to the Chapel and They're Gonna get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got asked by NerdLife23 for a chapter about the wedding so here it!! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to focus on my other fic, but keep shooting me ideas!

Carmilla’s phone rang for the fifth time as she sat in one of her Psychology classes. She knew it was Laura with some sort of wedding planning emergency. It seemed to be the only reason why Laura called her recently. She made herself ignore it until the end of class. She only had about thirty minutes left and she knew Laura could wait. 

Carmilla's phone lit up with a text message from Laura asking Carmilla to call her back as soon as possible. Carmilla rolled her eyes and put her phone away in her bag. They were reviewing for her midterm and she needed to concentrate.

Before she knew it, Carmilla was packing her books into her bag and headed back to their dorm apartment. She didn't bother calling Laura back because she knew whatever the problem was, it wouldn't be resolved over the phone. It has been 6 months since she proposed and Laura was in full wedding mode. They had finally settled on a date for August 28th. Laura was either constantly on the phone with Lilita or planning with Perry in their shared apartment. 

For their final year, they had managed to get a dorm apartment. They shared a living room, kitchen and bathroom with Lafontaine and Perry, but still had a door to their own bedroom. Luckily, their shared spaced was in the middle, and their rooms were separated on either end of the apartment. Perry had seemed the most relieved by this discovery when they moved in.

The day was cold in the city, but the sun was still shining. Carmilla was bundled up under her parka with a scarf and hat that covered most of her head and neck. Even though the small amount of sun felt warm, Carmilla was shivering. She felt her body relax as she entered the warm lobby of the apartment complex. She flashed her ID to the security guard, who never seemed to pay attention to the people coming and going from the complex. She got on the elevator and took it to the third floor. She made her way inside to the small living space. Carmilla stood outside of their shared bedroom. She could practically hear Laura pacing the floor. 

“She's not happy,” Perry said, behind Carmilla.

“I know. The question is, do I want to know why?” Carmilla questioned.

“You probably already do, but if I were you, I would go in there before her head explodes.”

Carmilla exhaled and opened the door. Laura stopped in her tracks as she saw Carmilla. Carmilla could tell something was really wrong. Laura's eyes were red and she looked as though she had been crying. Carmilla made her way to Laura.

“Hey. What happened, Cupcake?” She asked, pushing some of Laura's hair behind her ears and wiping her cheeks.

Laura was silent and she let the feel of being in Carmilla's space soothe her. 

“What's going on, Laura?”

Laura rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder as Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and rubbed her back.

“Your mother,” Laura grumbled.

Carmilla groaned. “What did she do now?” 

“She's mad that we want to have alcohol at our wedding,” Laura stated, blankly.

“What did she say?”

“That she certainly wasn't paying for that and I told her several times that we weren't expecting her or your dad to do so!”

“I'll talk to her, Baby.”

“Please do. I think she is forgetting that this is our wedding, not hers.”

“I know, Cupcake. I'm sorry.”

Carmilla continued to rub Laura's back lightly. 

“Will you also tell your mother that the color scheme will be our colors?! Light pastel yellow and purple. No red, no pink. Yellow and purple.”

“Yes, Baby.”

“And that we want a DJ and not a string quartet.”

“Is she trying to change everything?” Carmilla asked, pulling Laura close to her.

“Seems so. Why did I let her be involved in this? Perry and I are doing just fine with all the details and Perry actually listens to me.”

“Because you know this means the world to my mother. But I promise, I'll talk to her and remind her that she's there for support, not to change everything we have set.”

Laura nodded before stepping back. Carmilla cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss. Laura's smile faltered a little bit. She bit her lip and Carmilla instantly knew something else was wrong, except this time Laura seemed like the guilty party.

“There might be one little change that I'm happy with,” Laura said.

“But I might not be happy with?” Carmilla questioned.

“Possibly?”

“And that is?”

Carmilla took the opportunity of having Laura out of her arms to take her coat off and hang it up, along with her scarf and hat, before sitting down on their small, shared bed. She studied Laura as she waited for her to talk, pulling off her sweater to get more comfortable in her plain white t-shirt. Laura’s back was to her and she knew Laura was deciding on how to phrase whatever it is she had to say. Carmilla pulled her boots off and laid back against the bed.

“I know we wanted to have the wedding and reception here in the city, but your mother managed to get us the reception hall at that old, downtown hotel back home. The one with the beautiful antique architecture.”

Carmilla didn't say anything. She didn’t have a readable expression on her face and it made Laura nervous.

“Which we can totally cancel, if you rather have the wedding and reception here. I will totally understand if that is what you want. I should have asked you first and,” Laura paused, taking in Carmilla's smirk, “What?”

“Laura, are you marrying me?” Carmilla asked, getting up and moving back to stand in front of Laura. She rubbed Laura’s arms up and down in a comforting motion.

“Yes, Sweetness,” Laura said, starting to smile a little.

“Is that where you want the reception to be?”

“Only if you want it to be there.” 

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, pulling Laura against her.

“That's not what I asked. Is that where you want to have the reception, Cupcake?”

Laura looked at Carmilla and nodded her head lightly.

“Then it's perfect,” Carmilla smiled.

“But you deserve a say. It's your wedding too, Carm.”

“As long as you marry me, I honestly don't care where it is.”

Laura smiled. Carmilla leaned in a gave Laura a chaste kiss to the lips. And then another. And then another, until she felt Laura had calmed down completely. They pulled away, both smiling at each other.

“Now, Cupcake, I'm going to call my mother and remind her you're in charge and what you say goes.”

“I love you,” Laura said against Carmilla's lips.

“I love you too.” Carmilla smiled and they shared another brief kiss. 

\---------------------------------------

Later that night the two girls were sound asleep when Laura jolted and awoke suddenly. She was panting, trying to cast her breath. 

“Laur?” Carmilla questioned, groggily. She noticed the slight shift in the mattress.

She saw Laura sitting up, and breathing hard. She slowly sat up and could tell from the dim hallway light under their door, that Laura was sweating. She removed the blankets from their legs, trying to help Laura cool down. 

“Hey, Cupcake. You okay?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah,” Laura panted. “I’m fine, Carm. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want some water?”

Laura shook her head no. Her breathing slowly evened out before turning to face Carmilla. “Just a weird dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, it was a stupid dream. I’m sorry I woke you, Carm.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Cupcake.” 

Carmilla started to reposition herself back under the covers. She noticed Laura was staying where she was, so she took her hand, trying to comfort her. She was slowly drifting back to sleep when she heard Laura speak.

“I think I want to take to your last name,” Laura said.

“What?” Carmilla asked, slowly sitting back up to look at Laura.

“Well I’ve been thinking about it. Carmilla Hollis doesn’t sound right, in my opinion. I don’t mind Laura Hollis-Karnstein, but I don’t want our future children to have to figure out all those letters and hyphens. Let alone, it will become Karnstein on their records because they’ll think Hollis is a middle name, most likely. And you were the one to propose to me, so I think I want to become Laura Marie Hollis Karnstein.”

“Whoa. Slow down, Cupcake. We don’t have to figure this out now.” Carmilla looked at the clock on her nightstand. “I mean it’s 3 am, Baby.”

“The day keeps getting closer and closer, Carm. You say you’re fine either way, so I feel like I have to make the decision. So I’m going to keep my last name, but add yours as well.”

“Is that what you want?” Carmilla asked.

“I think so.”

“You sure? I love your last name and wouldn’t mind taking it,” Carmilla lied. She wanted to keep her last name. She knew it was selfish, but she liked the way Carmilla Karnstein sounded when people addressed her.

“I’m sure, Sweetness.”

Carmilla smiled. “Then it’s settled, Mrs. Karnstein.”

Laura’s smile widen at that proclamation. Carmilla started to lay back down and Laura wasn’t too far behind. She laid her head on Carmilla’s chest and snaked her arm around her waist. She pulled Carmilla tight to her and felt Carmilla kiss the top of her head. She fell asleep with the warmth of Carmilla and a smile on her face. 

\---------------------------------------

The weather was starting to turn warm as spring approached. Carmilla and Laura were home for their last spring break as undergraduates. Carmilla sat in the living room of her parent’s home, bored out of her mind. She wished she was with Laura today, but she wasn’t allowed to go. She was forced to stay home and be bored by the silence.

Laura was at the bridal shop looking for the wedding dress she hoped to wear down the aisle. Perry, Mattie and Lilita were there to help her choose. 

“So what are you looking for, Laura?” Linda, the sales woman, asked.

“Something not too expensive and not too big on the bottom. I just want something simple, but elegant” Laura replied, trying to act calm.

Linda nodded her head. “Let me see what we have and I will put together a rack for you. We just need to take a few measurements. Would you mind standing on the platform?”

Laura stood and did as she was told. Lilita was smiling at her as she lifted her arms for her bust to be measured. After a few more minutes of what Laura considered to be pure humiliation, Linda thanked her and left the women to their own devices. They chatted amongst themselves as they waited for Linda to come back.

“Were you finally able to reach Danny?” Perry asked.

“I did. I’m a little frustrated because I thought she would at least want to come to my wedding, and see us all again, but she said she wouldn’t be able to make it. Carmilla had plenty to say about that, but luckily it was when I was off the phone with Danny.”

“I’m sure. Was she mad?” Mattie asked.

“I wouldn’t say mad. You know Danny was never Carm’s favorite person, but she knows how much Danny meant to me as a friend and was disappointed on my behalf.”

“Which one was Danny again?” Lilita asked.

“The giant of a girl with long red hair,” Mattie replied.

“It’s no wonder you and my daughter get along so well,” Lilita joked. Mattie smiled. “You two seem to view people the same way.”

“Carmilla and I just have a lot in common. Once I got to know her, we bonded like sisters.”

“You two are evil together,” Laura stated.

“But we always play nice. We just know how to have fun.”

“And pick on me,” Laura added.

“That’s part of the fun, Laura. You two have ganged up on me quite a few times. Don’t you enjoy that?”

Laura exhaled. “Okay. I get your point.”

They shared knowing looks when Linda came back with a rack full of dresses. Laura seemed to like them all as she ran her fingers through the rack. She tried on each one individually, to see which one she liked best. Unfortunately, her spirits kept diminishing with each dress. She couldn’t find one that she liked or that felt right on her. After trying on the last dress, she sat in small dressing room, with her phone in her hand. She handed the dress to the sales woman who said she had a few more and would check. Laura stayed in the dressing room with tears in her eyes. She pulled up the only contact that mattered. She held the phone to her ear and only heard it ring once.

_Hey, Cupcake._

“Hey, Carm.”

_That doesn’t sound like a happy girl who’s trying on wedding dresses._

Laura didn’t say anything as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to get emotional.

_What’s wrong, Baby?_

“I can’t find a dress that I like. Everyone is trying to help me, but I just don’t like any of them. Your mother doesn’t seem to understand and Perry is getting frustrated. Mattie, of course, is indifferent and supporting my decisions. I feel like I’m annoying everyone, but I want this dress to be perfect. I just wish you were here, Carm. You always make me feel better and you never seem to get too annoyed with me. And I’m pretty sure the sales woman is irritated beyond belief with me.”

_That’s her job, Laura. She’s there to serve you and help you find your dress. If she gets annoyed, that’s not your problem._

“Nothing fits right. I just want to find the right one.”

_I’m sure they have something there for you, Baby._

“What if they don’t?”

_Then I’ll take you somewhere else. We can look in the city, if you want, but don’t stress Sweetheart. I promise it’ll be okay._

Laura nodded her head. “Okay.”

_Feel better?_

“A little,” Laura exhaled. “I still feel like I’m being annoying.”

_Well, finish up there and I’ll take you to dinner tonight, Cupcake. A date. Just you and me. We can go wherever you want to go. How does that sound?_

Laura pouted. “Okay, Carm.”

_Alright, Sweetheart. Go find that dress. I’ll make everything better later._

“Okay.”

_And as much as I hate shopping, I wish I was there with you, Cupcake._

“Me too.”

_I love you, Laura._

That made Laura smiled. “I love you too, Sweetness.”

“Ms. Hollis, I have more dresses for you,” The sales woman announced through the door.

“I have to go. More dresses await.” 

_Okay, Baby. Just have fun with it and I’ll see you later._

“Will you listen to my horror stories about it?”

She heard Carmilla chuckle on the other end of the phone.

_I look forward to it._

“Bye, Carm.”

_Bye, Cupcake._

Laura hung up her phone and stepped out of the dressing room, wiping her eyes. Linda stood there with a dress in her hands that Laura immediately fell in love with. 

“I know this is a little bigger than you wanted at the bottom, but I had a feeling this is what you’re looking for,” Linda said.

She followed Laura into the dressing room and helped her change into it. Laura came out and everyone seemed to audibly gasp.

“Laura, this is perfect,” Perry commented.

“Definitely. This is the right one for you,” Mattie added.

Laura turned to look at Lilita. She saw Lilita’s eyes water and she wasn’t sure why she seemed to be emotional. Laura quickly realized it’s most likely because she thought she would be doing this with Carmilla. It brought her a little joy that she got to give Lilita something she had been looking forward to since her daughter was a little girl. 

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Lilita paused, looking at Laura. “I absolutely adore it. You look so beautiful and this is definitely the dress for you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Laura whispered. She turned and smiled as she studied herself in the mirror. She knew this was the one. 

\---------------------------------------

It was now a month before the wedding and Laura had grown to become so greatful for Lilita's help. Carmilla and Laura were still in the city, driving home on some weekends to make sure everything was in order. When they couldn’t be there, Lilita was on top of the details and making sure everything was running smoothly. This weekend, however, there was still one thing Carmilla needed to do. 

“You can do this, Carm,” Laura said as they stood outside of the Karnstein residence.

“What if he says no? Then what do we do?”

“He's not going to say no. He loves me. He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“And what about me?”

“Yeah. I guess he wouldn’t do that to you either,” Laura teased.

Carmilla made a face towards Laura. “Let’s go, Carm. It’s going to be okay.”

Carmilla walked into her parents home and was immediately greeted by her mother.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Lilita said, kissing her daughter's cheek, while giving her a hug.

“Hi, Mother,” Carmilla said, returning the embrace with a smile on her face. In the beginning, their hugs had remained awkward, but finally, it felt warm and comforting.

“Laura, my Dear.” Lilita let go to give Laura a hug.

“Hi, Mom,” Laura said, hugging Lilita back. 

“Laura, I have a few questions for you regarding the reception. Why don't we do that while Carmilla takes care of what you two came here for,” Lilita said, dragging Laura to the dining room. 

Carmilla followed. The dining room table was littered with wedding related things. It's not that Carmilla didn't want to be apart of the planning, she just knew that Laura would be better at it. Not to mention, she wanted Laura to have everything she wanted. Carmilla would have been happy getting married in a courtroom, but she knew how important this was to Laura and she wouldn’t take that away from her future wife. When it came to a final decision, Laura always came to Carmilla and asked if she wanted this or that. Carmilla would always ask Laura what she wanted and would agree with whatever Laura chose. 

“Carmilla, Dear, your father is in his study,” Lilita said, closing the dining room doors.

Carmilla exhaled and made her way to the study. She knocked lightly and heard a muffled “come in”. She slowly opened the door and looked at her dad. 

“Hey, Pops.”

Henry looked at her with wide eyes and a big smile.

“Surprise,” She said, smiling.

“Oh my goodness! I didn't know you were coming!” Henry exclaimed, getting out from his desk and wrapping his arms around Carmilla.

“Yeah, Laura and I decided to come down last minute. We needed a break.”

“Well I'm so happy you're here! How are classes?”

“They're good, Dad. A little challenging now, but I am still enjoying it.”

“And Laura?”

Carmilla smiled. “She's good, Dad. She's here actually. She and Mother are talking more wedding stuff.”

“Well your mother has been busy with that, nonstop. I know she's enjoying it. I wish I could do more to help.”

“Uh, yeah, about that. There is one thing I've been meaning to ask you that could help Laura and I out a lot.”

“Shoot, Kid.”

“Well Laura and I have talked about this many times and we agree with the decision. Will you, uh, will you do our ceremony?” Carmilla asked. She couldn't sit still and her hands were shaking with nerves.

Henry smiled. “You want me to perform the ceremony?” 

“Please, Dad. It would mean a lot to us. I mean you are a minister, but you were always there for us. You've definitely known us the longest and it would make us both happy.”

Henry thought for a moment. “You know I'm going to cry through the whole thing right?” Henry asked.

“So will I,” Carmilla agreed.

“If it'll mean that much to the two of you, I'll do it!” Henry smiled.

“Really?”

“Of course! I would be honored to do a lesbian wedding!”

Carmilla got up from her chair and hugged her father. “Thanks, Pops. Thank you so much!”

They hugged a little longer before Carmilla took a step back. There was another knock on the door and Lilita entered.

“Everything alright in here?” She asked.

“Perfect. Where's my fiancé?”

“She's still in the dining room, looking over some stuff.”

“Perfect. I have to tell her the good news!”

Carmilla lightly pushed passed her mother in order to get to the dining room. 

“Laura!” She called out.

Laura was leaning over the dining room table. She didn't lift her head.

“Dad said yes! He'll do the ceremony!”

Laura didn't move as she stared at the table.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla asked, walking up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and pulled the back of her against the front of her body.

“There's so much to do, Carm,” Laura muttered.

“What happened now?”

“Nothing new. Other than your mother trying to change the colors again.”

Carmilla exhaled and let go of Laura.

“Carm, don't.”

“Mother?” Carmilla called.

“Please, Carm.”

“Yes, Dear?” Lilita asked, coming from the living room.

“Will you please do your best to remember that Laura wants pale yellow and purple? Please?” Carmilla asked.

“I just think-”

“No, Mother. This is our wedding. Yellow and purple. Period. We chose those colors together after countless hours of talking about it.”

“All I said was add a little pink, Dear.”

“Nope. No pink. Okay?” Carmilla asked, sternly. She could feel Laura behind her, hiding. 

Lilita clapped her hands together and smiled. “No pink. I understand. I'm sorry, Laura.”

Laura stepped to Carmilla's side, but held onto her elbow firmly.

“That's quite alright, Mom. Can we talk about the boutonnières and bouquets now?”

“Of course, Sweetheart.”

Laura gave Carmilla a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her completely. Carmilla made her way back to the living room. 

“Thanks, Mom,” she heard Laura whisper. Carmilla paused.

“Uh, ‘thanks, Mom’, what?” Carmilla asked, turning around.

“You seemed so whatever about the wedding plans that I wanted to do something to make sure that this is what you wanted,” Laura said.

“Laura, I just want you to be happy.”

“And I want you to be happy too. It's a day for both of us, not just me. Now, come look at these flowers and help me decide.”

Carmilla slumped, but smiled. “Tricky, tricky, Ms. Hollis.”

“Soon to be Mrs. Karnstein,” Laura smiled. 

\---------------------------------------

The night before their wedding came sooner than either girl had expected. After a lovely dress rehearsal and dinner, which was for close friends and family only, Carmilla and Laura were separated. Laura went to the Perry residence, while Carmilla went home. Kirsch had tried to take Carmilla and a few others out to a strip club for a bachlorette party, but Carmilla had declined. Laura and Carmilla agreed no bachelorette parties. They thought the idea of that type of party was a way for a couple to have a last night of freedom before being tied down. Carmilla and Laura didn’t view their marriage as tying them down, but as them starting a new chapter of their life together and moving forward as a couple. Not to mention, Carmilla had absolutely no desire to go to a strip club. Laura was the only naked woman she wanted to see. 

Carmilla felt light and jittery as she stood in her old bedroom. She was excited to marry Laura, but at the same time ached to be done with it. She willed herself to get into bed and try to sleep after what seemed like an hour or so of pacing her bedroom floor. She was just about to drift off when she heard something. It was a tapping sound, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She soon realized it was against her window. 

Carmilla got out of her bed and looked down. She saw Laura smiling up at her and waving for her to come down. Carmilla smiled and quickly, but quietly made her way downstairs and outside. 

“They say it's bad luck to see the bride-”

“We've been together for 6 years, Carm. I don't think you should be worried of me leaving you.”

“Good point,” Carmilla smirked. 

“Care to go for a drive?” Laura asked.

“Absolutely.”

They hopped in Laura's Jeep and made their way in the direction of the beach. They held hands for the whole drive and Carmilla couldn't keep the smile off her face with how complete she felt. They took the familiar path inside the campground and drove right up to the beach. 

“Can we take a walk?” Laura asked.

“Sure,” Carmilla said, getting out of the car and running around it to open Laura's door. 

“Thanks, Carm.”

They walked quietly down the beach along the shore line, hand in hand. Carmilla was holding both of their shoes as they walked. 

“You know for people who are getting married tomorrow, we are awfully quiet,” Carmilla said, breaking the silence. 

“Does it bother you?” Laura asked, abruptly.

“That we're quiet? No, not really.”

“No, Carm, not that.”

Carmilla looked at her, a little bewildered. 

“Okay. Does what bother me?”

“Does it ever bother you that I'm the only girl you've ever been with?”

“I mean I was with Elle-”

“No. I mean sexually.”

“What?” Carmilla laughed. “Where is this coming from, Cupcake?”

“I mean what if you leave me for some hot piece of ass or you grow tired of me because I become too basic or I don't want to have sex because I'm tired and growing old and-”

“Laura. Laura, stop,” Carmilla said, grabbing Laura's arms to stop her walking. “Why would you ever think that?”

“Because I have been with other girls. I know you're the only one I want.”

“Since when did I have to sleep around with a lot of girls to know that you're right for me? That's just as dumb as the whole, I've never slept with a guy, how do I know I don't like it, philosophy.”

“I've just,” Laura took a breath. “I know it’s stupid, but I’ve been really, really worried about it.”

“Laura, you trust me right?”

Laura's eyes went wide. “Of course I do, Carm. I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant at all. I realize how it could come off that way. Oh gosh, Carmil-”

“Shh. You're rambling, Cupcake. Now let's try again. Do you trust me?”

“With all my heart, Carmilla.”

“Then know that I don't care about anyone else. I only care about you and want you. Besides, we will never get bored in the bedroom with some of those fancy accessories you've bought through the years.”

“That you fought with me about.”

“I thought I liked to keep things traditional in the bedroom. Turns out, I was mistaken and enjoy the extra stuff too.”

Laura laughed lightly. “Especially when I top,” She teased.

“You're one to talk,” Carmilla countered.

Laura blushed, but pulled on Carmilla's arm to sit down with her on the sand. Carmilla sat behind Laura and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, pulling her close. Laura rested the back of her head on Carmilla's shoulders.

“I love you, Cupcake. Don't ever question that.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

“Can you believe this time tomorrow, you and I will be married?”

Laura smiled. “It's a good feeling!”

Carmilla hummed her agreement, while placing a kiss Laura's neck. “So, how did you get Perrynoid to let you out of the house?”

“She made special brownies for us. So after she had two, she was a little out of it and I suggested we should go to bed because of the big day tomorrow. She went out like a light.”

Carmilla laughed, hard. “Oh you better hope she's in good spirits tomorrow.”

“It's Perry. She's going to be all over the place and frantic regardless.”

“That's definitely true. Do you think we should head back?” Carmilla asked, staying as close to Laura as possible.

“Probably, but I rather stay a little longer.”

“That sounds good to me.”

Laura hummed. They stayed in each other's arms in a comfortable silence as they looked at the stars and watched the waves crash.

“Laura, I know this is stupid, but I'm pretty anxious. I couldn't sleep and I kept pacing,” Carmilla admitted.

“Me too. It's silly that we feel that way. We know we're going to show up.”

“Please tell me you'll show up,” Carmilla pleaded.

“Carmilla, I've spent the past year on this wedding. There's no way in Hell I’m not showing up.”

“Oh, I get it. You're only coming for the wedding. Not for me.”

“I mean you're a nice bonus, but the wedding is going to be beautiful.”

“You haven't seen me in my tux,” Carmilla commented.

“Just wait until you see me in my dress,” Laura countered.

“You will be the most beautiful thing about tomorrow, Cupcake.”

Laura smiled and blushed a little. “And you'll be the sexiest.”

“Not a chance, Laura. Not a chance at all.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I'll be looking at you.”

Laura smiled again. “Aw. My little nerd.”

Carmilla pouted before she felt Laura's lips against hers. Laura pulled away before things got too heated.

“Can you believe we managed to go one month without sex?” Laura asked, breaking away from Carmilla's warm mouth.

“That's what we agreed.”

“Well at least after tomorrow we won't have to lie about sex anymore.”

“Or living together. Not that it matters. Rich knows we were sexually active.”

“My dad knows of one night and I've kept it that way since he walked in on us,” Laura replied, sternly.

“Our parents aren't dumb, Cupcake. They probably know we've been living together.”

“Well I want to keep playing dumb. At least for my sanity.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“That's usually you, Carm.”

Carmilla smiled and kissed the side of Laura's head. “And tomorrow we will be back to normal.”

“Tomorrow,” Laura whispered. 

They stayed out for a little longer before heading back to Carmilla's parents house.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Hollis.”

“Why the Ms. Hollis?”

“Because this time tomorrow, you'll be Mrs. Karnstein.”

Laura smiled. “And I can't wait.”

They shared a brief kiss before Carmilla tiptoed her way back inside. She fell asleep almost immediately. Once Laura reached the Perry residence, she did the same. Managing not to wake Perry in the process.

\---------------------------------------

“I think I’ve developed a new nervous habit which turns out to be pacing,” Carmilla complained to Lafontaine, Kirsch and Will.

“Why are you nervous? It's Laura, Bro. She loves you.”

“I know, Kirsch, but she isn't here yet. We're here and she's not. I'm starting to believe she isn't coming.”

“I told you they were on their way,” Lafontaine said. “They had an issue with Laura's dress, but they're literally in the car, coming over.”

“They could be lying.”

“Alright, Kitty, calm down. Here's what you should remember: Mother is with Laura. If she wasn't there, I would say worry, but Mother would most likely kill Laura if she didn't go through with marrying you.”

Carmilla stopped pacing and looked at her brother. She exhaled. “That's true. That's very true.”

The door pushed opened and Perry was standing there. Carmilla grabbed her heart with relief.

“We're here,” Perry announced.

“How's Laura,” Carmilla immediately asked.

Perry smiled. “She's excited and ready.”

“Hows her dress? Is she okay? Do I need to go and get her something?”

“Carmilla, she’s wonderful. Her dress is fine and she looks beautiful.”

That made Carmilla smile. “And she's okay?”

“She's great, Carmilla.”

“Good,” Carmilla exhaled. “Good.”

Carmilla noticed Lafontaine staring at Perry. They had a goofy smile on their face. Carmilla watched as they got up from their seat and walked over to her. The bridesmaids were wearing purple knee length dresses of their choice. 

“You look magnificent, Per,” Lafontaine whispered, kissing Perry's cheek.

“And you look amazing in this suit,” Perry added.

Lafontaine, Kirsch and Will were in light gray suits, with purple ties and yellow handkerchiefs. Just like the bridesmaids, they chose which suit they wanted to wear, but ended up getting almost the same ones. Carmilla was wearing a dark navy suit with a white button down and a purple tie. She had a yellow handkerchief sticking out of her suit pocket and was grateful that Lafontaine managed to make it look perfect. Her hair laid in loose curls on her shoulders and she wore light makeup. 

Perry looked at Carmilla, who had started pacing the floor again. 

“Carmilla,” Perry said, looking towards her. Carmilla looked at Perry. “She wanted me to give you this.”

Perry held out a small box. “She said it was a reminder of the past, but a new beginning to the future.” Carmilla took the box. The box was black velvet with a red bow tied around it. Carmilla slowly opened it and smiled. It was a thin brown leather bracelet with a silver rectangle that said, “CK + LK”. Carmilla smiled.

“She asked if you would wear it,” Perry added. 

Carmilla put it on her wrist. _Anything for Laura,_ she thought. 

“Perry, will you give this to Laura for me? Mother knows about it, but it’s one last thing I want her to wear. If she wants to.”

“Sure. See you all at the end of the aisle.”

Perry left after that. Carmilla smiled as she put a hand on her stomach. Laura’s necklace still hung around her neck and the cold silver reminded Carmilla just how much she loved Laura. 

\---------------------------------------

Perry made her way to Laura’s dressing area.

“How’s Carm?” Laura immediately asked upon Perry re-entering. 

“She’s good, Laura. Seems to be just as nervous as you are.”

“Did you give her the bracelet?”

“Of course and she gladly put it on. She also asked me to give you this.”

Perry handed Laura the small box. “A gift for me?”

Perry nodded. Laura accepted the box and Lilita smiled. Laura slowly opened it to see a small square ruby encrusted by small diamonds. Laura’s heart stopped as she took in this piece of jewelry. Lilita let her have a moment before she spoke.

“Laura, this necklace belonged to my great grandmother. She passed it down to my grandmother, who passed it down to my mother and then to me. When I found out that you and Carmilla were getting married, I continued the Morgan tradition by handing it down to Carmilla. When Carmilla saw it, she immediately smiled, asking if she could give it to you to wear. I was happy to agree wholeheartedly.”

“It’s… It’s beautiful, Mom, but I can’t accept this.”

“Laura, Carmilla wants you to wear this.”

“But I feel like I would be breaking your tradition to wear it. Carmilla should be the one-”

“Laura, you mean the world to Carmilla. I knew my daughter was going to wear a tux today and she wanted to see this around your neck. For everyone to see that you are now apart of our family.”

Lilita got up and took the necklace from the box. She stepped behind Laura to clasped the necklace.

“It would mean a great deal to me and Carmilla if you wore this,” Lilita said, making sure it was in place.

“Thank you,” Laura whispered. 

There was a light knock on the door and Perry went to answer it. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Rich said, making his way inside. He looked up at Laura and smiled before tears started to fill his eyes. He stared at his daughter before walking over to her.

“You look so beautiful, Laura,” Rich sniffled.

“Thanks, Dad. Please don’t cry. It’s only going to make me cry and I’ve been trying so hard not to do that all morning.”

“I’m trying, but you look just like your mother.”

Laura felt her eyes starting to water. She took a deep breath and fanned her face, trying to dry her eyes. Lilita took a cloth, and blotted under Laura’s eyes, helping her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Well, Honeybear, are you ready?”

Laura smiled and nodded. 

\---------------------------------------

Carmilla heard a knock on her door before telling whoever it was to come in. 

“Hey, Kid,” Henry said with a smile on his face. Carmilla stood up straight and looked to her dad. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Well I hope it’s now because it’s time, Kid.”

Carmilla checked her inside pocket to make sure she still had her vows insides. She patted her breast pocket and had a moment of relief, feeling the small, folded piece of paper. She stood up and walked over to her father. 

“You look beautiful,” he said, kissing Carmilla’s temple.

“Thanks, Pops.”

They made their way to the back of the church. Family and friends were waiting inside the chapel they had rented. It was a small little chapel that had been one of the first churches in their small town. Laura and Carmilla wanted this space because not too many people would be attending. However, they actually managed to fill the small 15 pew chapel, mostly thanks to their parents. Carmilla looked around in the hopes of seeing Laura before heading inside, but it seemed Perry had done a wonderful job at keeping her a secret. Carmilla heard the music as Lilita came up to her right.

“You look gorgeous, Carmilla,” Lilita whispered, wrapping her hand around Carmilla’s arm.

“Thank you, Mother,” Carmilla smiled.

Henry took the first step and Carmilla followed. They walked down the aisle casually with Will and Kirsch behind them. Carmilla sat her mother before following Henry up to the small platform. She knew they were waiting for Laura to prepare behind the doors. Carmilla took a quick glance at Will who smiled, giving her his signature smirk and a thumbs up. She smiled back even though the butterflies in her stomach made her want to vomit. She rocked back and forth a little bit until she made eye contact with Lilita, who mouthed her to stop and motioned to stand up straight. Carmilla did as she was told. 

Lafontaine was there to open the doors. Perry and Mattie walked down the aisle first before the doors closed again.The music started again as everyone stood. Carmilla’s attention zoned in on the chapel doors. As soon as Carmilla saw Laura, her eyes immediately started to tear and she felt her heart skip a beat. Laura wore an ankle length, off white dress, that poofed out just a little bit at the bottom with matching heels. The top of the dress was lace that started at the top of the bodice with a bateau neckline. Laura’s flowers were a mix of yellow and purple roses. Laura and Carmilla made eye contact and Carmilla was surprised Laura didn’t stop walking when she saw Carmilla. They smiled at each other. 

Once Rich and Laura reached the end of the aisle, Carmilla made her way down the stairs.

Henry cleared his throat. “Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions is in God’s will and that you have your families’ blessings, I now ask: Who gives this woman to be Carmilla's wife?”

Rich wiped his eyes. “I do,” he said, clearly.

He kissed Laura’s cheek before taking Laura’s hand and placing it in Carmilla’s. As they made their way up to the altar, Carmilla whispered, “You look absolutely stunning, Cupcake.” Laura’s smile widened. 

Once they reached the altar, Laura handed her flowers to Perry. She turned to put both of her hands in Carmilla’s. Their smiles grew as they looked at one another. Henry started to speak.

“Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with, Laura and Carmilla, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, and be glad because these two kids have found their soulmate.

For God has illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that Laura and Carmilla have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage. For all the beauty that God has bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with Your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage.”

Carmilla wiped a tear away from Laura’s cheek. “Laura and Carmilla have decided to share their own vows with one another. Laura, you may go first.”

Henry took a step back as Laura was handed a small piece of paper from Mattie. Carmilla pulled a white handkerchief out of her pants pocket and handed it to Laura so she could dab her eyes. Laura smiled briefly before exhaling.

“Carmilla. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. After all these years and all the happy memories, I know I'll look back on this day and remember it as one of the happiest. This will forever be the day that you and I celebrated our love for one another. Today will always be the day where we took our next step as we continue our journey together as one. And even if we don't agree on everything,” Laura smirked and Carmilla chuckled, “we always work together to come to the best decision we can. I love you more than I have ever before. I will keep that love for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health until the day we pass. I love you, Sweetness.”

Laura handed the slip of paper back to Mattie before wiping tears from Carmilla's cheeks. They smiled and laughed with each other for a brief moment. Henry cleared his throat, but only managed to choke out, “And now Carmilla will read her own vows to Laura.”

Carmilla reached into her suit pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. Her hands were shaking which was evident by the paper in her hands. 

“Laura, today we celebrate our love together as we come together as wife and wife. Eight years ago, if you would have told me that I was going to meet this most incredible and loving person and marry her, I would have told them they were lying. But here I am with the most beautiful, incredible, intelligent, and loving person I will ever meet. You have meant the world to me for as long as I can remember. I will take that love and that commitment with me whoever we may go,” Carmilla paused and looked out to the congregation, “and this is how you know Laura and I are meant to be because we even wrote the same thing in our vows.” People laughed and Carmilla turned to Laura and smiled, “Cupcake, I will love you from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live.”

It was Carmilla's turn to wipe the tears from Laura's eyes. “I love you,” Laura whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

“May we have the rings please,” Henry announced, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Perry stepped forward, handing Carmilla's ring to Henry. He dabbed his eyes quickly again as Will handed Laura's ring to his father. Henry cleared his throat again.

“Pardon me. I warned Carmilla I would cry through this whole process,” Henry said to the congregation. There was a light laughter that filled the small chapel. Even Carmilla and Laura had a small laugh, still holding each other's hands. 

Henry continued, “I hold in my hand two beautiful rings, symbolic of a binding contract, to be given and received as bonds of never-ending love and devoted friendship, circles of life and circles of love. May the Lord bless these rings which you give as your sign of love and devotion to one another. Amen.” He paused, before holding out one ring to Carmilla. “Carmilla, please take this ring and place it on Laura's finger.”

Carmilla took it and shakily placed it on Laura's finger. Laura closed the small gap between their hands with her index finger as she stroked Carmilla's thumb to calm her. 

“Carmilla please repeat after me: Laura, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Carmilla smiled. Her voice waived as she repeated. “Laura. Cupcake, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Laura had a huge smile on her face as Carmilla pushed down the wedding band over her knuckle to rest against her engagement ring.

“Now, Laura, I ask you to do the same. Please place this ring on Carmilla's finger and repeat after me: Carmilla, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Carmilla locked eyes with Laura as she confidently said, “Carmilla, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Carmilla glanced at the ring Laura had picked out for her. It was a silver band, encrusted with diamonds. 

“Let us bow our heads in prayer,” Henry said. Laura and Carmilla smiled at each other before bowing their heads. Their hands still clutched together.

“Laura and Carmilla, may the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make His face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up His countenance upon you and give you peace. Amen.”

“Amen,” the congregation said in unison.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Carmilla, You may now kiss your bride.”

Laura gave Carmilla an excited smile before Carmilla pulled Laura close to her, a smirk on her lips and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. Laura rested her hands against Carmilla's biceps.

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered, yet again before leaning in and placing a gentle, but firm kiss against Laura's lips. Both their eyes closed as they gave each other a few pecks and stepped back.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Karnstein.”

Cheers erupted as music started. Perry handed Laura her flowers. Mattie and Perry's eyes were stained with watermarks. Carmilla held her hand out to help Laura down the few stairs as they walked down the aisle and out the church. As soon as they were outside, the photographer hot on their tail, Carmilla pulled Laura off to the side. They kissed hotly for a few minutes before breaking away.

“I can't believe it, Carm! We're married!”

Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura close to her again. “Thank you,” Carmilla whispered.

“For?”

“For always being there and marrying me.”

“There is no one else in this world I wish to marry.”

Carmilla leaned in again for a quick kiss. The photographer cleared her throat and they knew it was time to take pictures.

\---------------------------------------

After countless photos had been taken, Carmilla and Laura were on their way to the reception. Will was brave enough to drive them as the rode in the back of Carmilla’s car. They kissed lightly several times, smiling at each other.

“Cupcake, you just look so amazing. I love this dress on you.”

“And you look incredible in this suit. I love the navy. It accents your tie so well. Any suspenders?”

“No, Baby,” Carmilla said, smirking.

Laura pouted.

“No pouting on our wedding day. Besides you make me wear them anytime I have to dress up. I needed a break from them.”

“I guess it’s fine.”

“Oh you guess?” Carmilla asked, leaning in and kissing her wife. Laura kissed her back before Will cleared his throat.

“Just a reminder, your brother and now brother-in-law is here,” Will commented. 

The two girls smiled at each other and settled back in, with Laura cuddling into Carmilla’s side. 

Will pulled up to the old, vintage hotel and opened the door for them. They stepped out hand in hand. “I’ll see you guys inside,” Will said, quickly making his way inside the hotel. Carmilla and Laura were being forced by Lilita to have a grand entrance. Lilita practically begged them both to the point where they agreed. 

The hotel was beautiful. It had been built in the mid 1920’s. Laura loved it for the historic facade, while Carmilla would have her reception anywhere as long as it made Laura happy. They waited outside two large white doors before they were announced. Laura’s arm was linked in Carmilla’s, while Carmilla kept her hand on top of Laura’s as it rested against her arm. They shared innocent, light pecks while they waited. They noticed a few different people staring at them, but on a day like today, nothing was going to ruin how happy they were together. 

They could hear the DJ inside, about to introduce them for their first dance. Carmilla and Laura talked for what felt like an eternity over what song to choose. They were laying in their bed, Carmilla doing something on her phone, while Laura tapped away on her computer, playing different songs that Carmilla was not even listening to.

_”What do you think, Carm?”_

_“What do I think, what?”_

_“Will you listen, please, Carmilla. This is important.”_

_“Okay, Cupcake, I’m all ears,” Carmilla said, putting down her phone._

_“What should our song be for the first dance.”_

_“Whatever you want it to be, Baby.”_

_“Carm, please help me choose.”_

_“What about that Miles Davis song?”_

_Laura shook her head no. “We’ve used that song a lot in our relationship. Think, Carmilla.”_

_“Cupcake, it’s late, and I want to do some other activities before we go to bed.” Carmilla moved to her side and started kissing Laura’s shoulder. Laura pushed Carmilla back._

_“Carm, I’m beginning to think this wedding doesn’t mean anything to you. You’d probably be happy with ‘Beat Your Heart Out’ by the Distillers.”_

_“How many times do you I have to tell you, that it isn’t a love song. It’s literally about seeing someone who makes you so angry, your heart rate picks up.”_

_“Still,” Laura mumbled._

_“Okay, Laura. What’s really going on? It’s just a song.”_

_Laura sat up and placed her laptop in front of them. “But it’s our song, Carm. It’s us dancing together for the first time as wives. I just want it to be perfect.”_

_Carmilla sat up and rubbed Laura’s back a couple times before resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder. “Do you have any ideas?”_

_“Well just one,” Laura commented. “But I think it’s cliche and cheesy.”_

_“So? It’s our wedding.”_

_“Remember the day you skipped school and came to my house because it was the day my mother died? And you tried to cheer me up?”_

_Carmilla smiled at Laura. She leaned in and kissed her lips. “That sounds perfect to me, Baby.”_

The doors in front of them opened. They walked in, arm in arm, smiling and laughing. Laura and Carmilla both had moved to sneakers. Laura was wearing a pair of white Converses, while Carmilla had purple ones. The room had large windows that brightened the place with the late afternoon sunlight. The blue walls and white linens helped keep everything bright. Laura and Carmilla walked to the dance floor as the DJ started to play “Ain’t no Mountain High Enough”. Carmilla was surprisingly not nervous as they danced together. Soon enough, people started to join in celebrations.

The rest of the festivity went by in a blur for Carmilla and Laura. They hunted down food, grabbing pieces here and there from different plates and trays. They made a deal with their parents by only offering champagne or wine. Everyone was only allowed three glasses each and were encouraged to save at least one glass for the cake cutting to cheer the happy new couple. Their cake was a three tiered, white cake with purple and yellow frosted flowers. Nothing too fancy. Luckily they both agreed to be tasteful and the cut little pieces to place in each other’s mouths. They continued their night with speeches from their friends and family, the father daughter dances, which left everyone crying and and a lot of dancing.

Carmilla and Laura had decided to wait to go on a honeymoon. They didn’t need a trip to celebrate being together. Lilita, Henry and Rich knew their daughters did not have a lot of money at the moment and wanted to surprise them with something. They hugged their parents and thanked them for everything.

“There wasn’t too much we could do, but we figured you guys deserved a night, alone and somewhat away,” Lilita started. “So we booked you a suite in the hotel for a couple of nights.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla. “Thank you, Mom,” Laura said, rushing forward towards Lilita.

“Thank you so much,” Carmilla agreed, taking the key from her father.

Carmilla felt a little awkward with her religious parents handing her a key to have private moments with her wife. The awkwardness of knowing what most likely would be happening later tonight. 

“Perry and William helped us pack a few of your items and all that is already upstairs,” Lilita continued.

They thanked their parents again before heading back out onto the dance floor to dance with one another. After a couple more hours of partying into the night, Carmilla and Laura exited the celebration with a bottle of champagne and headed towards their suite. They jumped into the elevator laughing with one another.

“Cupcake, I’m starving,” Carmilla commented. They hadn’t really had a lot of time to eat considering they only had finger foods, which rarely seemed to grace their presence as they got sent to one family member to the next. 

“Me too, Sweetness. Can we order a pizza?”

“You read my mind!” 

Carmilla pulled out the key as they headed down the hallway towards their room. Carmilla had her arm draped over Laura’s shoulder as they continued to smile at one another. They were outside the room and Carmilla handed Laura the bottle of champagne.

“Why am I holding this?”

“So I can keep up with the traditions.”

“Carmilla, you’re drunk.”

“Hey, I am not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk at all. Now let me carry you.”

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head, but moved to stand in front of Carmilla.

“Thank you,” Carmilla said, swooping her wife up and into her arms. Laura giggled before making eye contact with Carmilla. They shared a brief kiss and Laura realized, she never felt more safe than she did in Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla managed to get the key in the door before swinging it open with her foot. They stepped over the threshold and Laura got down. It was a small little living space in front of them with a couch, a chair and a television. Through a doorway on the left was the bedroom and off the bedroom was the bathroom. Neither of them really cared about the room at the moment.

“I love you, Cupcake.”

“I love you too. You open the bottle and I’ll order us a pizza.”

“Why? It’ll take like 20 to 30 minutes for the pizza to arrive and I assume we can fill that time with other activities.”

“They’ll have to be quick activities.”

“Maybe just a preview for later then.” Carmilla winked. Laura rolled her eyes.

Laura grabbed her phone and called the local pizza place. She ordered one large supreme pizza and thanked them, as Carmilla quietly popped the champagne. After being with Carmilla for so long, she developed a new taste of having everything thrown on a pizza, just like Carmilla. Carmilla had also gotten her to eat a couple of baconators through the years. 

“30 to 40 minutes,” Laura said.

Carmilla hummed as she handed a glass to Laura. They both took a sip before placing their glasses on one of the little tables. They started kissing as they made their way to the bedroom. 

“Carm, we have to hang up our clothes, otherwise they’ll be ruined.”

“Planning on wearing that dress again someday?” Carmilla teased.

“No, but I don’t want it to get messed up, so unzip me carefully, please.”

Carmilla walked behind Laura and carefully unzipped her dress. She helped Laura get out of it and handed the dress to Laura. Laura put her dress on the designated hangar, that was already in their closet. Carmilla smirked at Laura’s underwear.

“Do your panties say, ‘Mrs. Karnstein?’”

Laura turned around and smiled. “Let’s get this suit off, Carm.”

Carmilla did as she was told, allowing Laura to undo her tie. Laura helped her undress until she was left in nothing, but her underwear.

Carmilla turned around and Laura started to laugh uncontrollably. 

“I forgot I actually put these on. Kirsch and Lafontaine had them made for me and now I’m going to kill them for convincing me to wear them,” Carmilla sneered. 

Along the back of her underwear it read, ‘This ass belongs to Laura’. 

“They’re adorable.”

Carmilla pouted.

“No pouting on our wedding day,” Laura mumbled before leaning and kissing Carmilla. Carmilla laid Laura on the bed. They had waited a month for this and were happy to be able to be together as wives. 

What felt like 2 minutes later, there was a knock on their door. The two girls were snuggled together and were interrupted by the sudden noise. Carmilla quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt from her suitcase. She found her underwear on the ground and quickly slipped those on.

“Shit! Cupcake, where's my wallet?”

“I think it's by the TV, Baby,” Laura mumbled. She was tired from the day and their festivities. 

Carmilla looked and sure enough, there it was. She smiled at Laura. _My wife._

Carmilla paid for the pizza and made her way into the living room. She placed it on the small coffee table before making her way back into the bedroom. She smiled at Laura, who was walking around, getting some clothes on. 

That night they stayed up late, eating pizza, drinking, watching tv and laughing. They went to bed, wrapped in each other's arms. 

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered into Laura's hair.

“I will always love you,” Laura replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some references:
> 
> Laura's dress minus this big bow thing: http://www.doriswedding.com/demure-illusion-neckline-tea-length-dress-with-floral-detail-p702404.html
> 
> Carmilla's suit (the second image): http://menstyle1.com/post/98537299340/suits-online-mens-clothes-follow-for-more 
> 
> The necklace (picture it as a ruby not a sapphire): https://onlineonly.christies.com/s/christies-jewels-online/sapphire-and-diamond-pendant-necklace-52/26805
> 
> The reception hall (where my sister had her reception): http://www.westinpoinsettgreenville.com/gallery/poinsett-ballroom
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! And if you have an idea, send it my way. Please remember, I will not be writing smut for these. Maybe some sexual encounters, but how I've written them before.


	3. Welcome to the World, Katherine Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have requested it and now I'm providing it... Laura's first pregnancy. I should warn you guys, I know absolutely NOTHING about pregnancy and birth so I did a lot of research and am pretty sure most of it is accurate, but again, I have no earthly idea so bear with me.

Laura had been dropping hints a lot recently, but Carmilla was working hard with Mattie to shut down a conversion therapy camp. She had five people who agreed to testify. The stories terrified her as these five men suffered way harsher punishments than she had when she was younger. She was there for them though and comforted them the best she could, trying not to let her past haunt her. When times got too hard, she went to Laura for comfort and happiness.

But Laura was still bringing it up left and right, trying to find the best time to get Carmilla to talk about it. Laura's timing couldn't have been worse, but it was eating her alive.

“Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla moaned. _She's stressed and you're trying to help her relax,_ Laura reminded herself. Both of their bodies were sweating from the hot late summer air outside, their AC never making a room cold enough.

Laura smiled at Carmilla before connecting their lips again, her fingers working inside of Carmilla. Carmilla pulled back with another moan as her hips met Laura's thrusts. “Keep going. I'm so close. Oh fuck, I'm close.”

Laura bit her tongue, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. Alas, 

“Carm, I want to have kids.”

“What?” Carmilla panted, stopping completely. Laura's fingers going still.

“I want to have children with you and I don't want to be an old mom. I'm twenty-eight and we've been together for ten years. I think it's time we sit down and really talk about this. I know you're busy with the trial and all that, but please once it’s over-”

“Laura, can I just come first, please? It's not like I can get you pregnant in this moment.”

Laura laughed at herself. She kissed down Carmilla's body, still working her over. Once her mouth made contact with Carmilla's center, it didn't take long at all. Carmilla moaned loudly, pulling Laura's hair. She tried to catch her breath, biting her finger as her body spasmed.

“Fuck, Cupcake.”

Laura kissed her way back up Carmilla’s naked body. She kissed Carmilla passionately before pulling back.

“Good?”

“It's always good.”

Laura snuggled into Carmilla's side as Carmilla caught her breath.

“Promise me?”

Carmilla smiled. “I promise. After next week, when the trial is over, we'll talk about starting a family.”

Laura sat up and leaned over Carmilla with a huge smile on her face. Carmilla cupped her cheek.

“I know this is important to you and I'm sorry I've been so busy that I haven't been paying much attention, but I promise, we'll talk.”

“That’s all I ask. I love you, Sweetness.”

“I love you too, Cupcake.”

Laura laid back down, wrapping her arm around Carmilla's waist. A smile on her face as she slowly drifted to sleep. Carmilla stayed on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

\-------------------------------------------

“Laura brought it up again.”

“What, Bro?” Kirsch asked.

Carmilla and Kirsch would get together once a week for pizza. Kirsch worked at a gym not too far from Carmilla’s shelter and there was a pizza spot located perfectly in between them.

“Family.”

“Dude, don't you want a family with her?”

“Of course I do, but it's not easy for lesbian couples and it's expensive. It could set us back financially if we have to do it more than a couple of times. The whole process can take a long time.”

“Why not adopt?”

“Because it's also super expensive and I don't know. I want us to have our own kids.”

“Fair enough, but come on, Carmilla. This is Laura, the love of your life, right?”

“Of course she's the love of my life.”

“So? Have some babies,” He joked. He punched her shoulder lightly while laughing. “Okay, Carm-sexy. I mean, honestly, Dude, just talk to her. She's been dropping hints for months.”

“I know. Every time we have sex now it comes up, which is fine, but it's not like I can do anything about it during that time.”

“So what's holding you back?”

“I don't know. It's just a huge responsibility. I don't know if I can handle another human's life.”

Kirsch rolled his eyes. “Are you stupid?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your whole job and business is taking care of people, Bro. You give them clothes, a bed and food. You make sure they go to school and have tutors and stuff. Every kid at your shelter, regardless of age is like a straight A student because you believe in them and want them to do well. You give them a home. How could you, out of everyone, not be able to handle a human life? You're taking care of 15 of them plus about 20 families as we speak.”

“Well, you got me there, Beefcake.” Carmilla glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. “I told her we can talk after the trial.”

“And you better, Dude. This is Laura Hollis we're talking about. She never quits anything she puts her mind to and she is baby crazy.”

“Trust me, I know. Okay, enough about me, let’s order some pizza and change the subject.”

“Whatever you want, Carm-sexy.”

_After the trial,_ She thought. _Don't worry about it until then._

\-------------------------------------------

After a few drinks at a bar around the corner from the courthouse to celebrate their victory, Carmilla stumbled into her small two bedroom apartment. She managed to get the door unlocked and pushed herself in.

“Laura!” She called out, excitedly.

Laura stepped out in a nighty that didn't leave much to the imagination. Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her wife.

“Damn,” she whispered.

Laura smiled. “Congratulations, Sweetness.” Carmilla gulped. “I'm so proud of you.”

Carmilla smiled. “Is this for my victory?” She asked, pointing her finger up and down at Laura's body.

“I don't know. Do you want it to be?”

Carmilla continued to smile as she sat down on their old, ratty couch. She was in nice dress pants, a white button down with a black tie. She patted her lap and felt her entire body shake at the look in Laura's eyes as she walked up to her. Carmilla was practically drooling as Laura straddled her lap.

“How drunk are you?” Laura whispered in her ear.

“Tipsy more than drunk. The rooms only spinning slightly, but one glass of water will clear that up.”

“Good.”

“Why? Wouldn't make love to your wife if she was trashed?”

Laura kissed her. “No, it's just… it's after the trial and you'd say we'd talk.”

“You put on a Teddy on to talk about babies?”

“I knew it would keep you interested.”

“Laura.”

“Carm, I'm serious. Why don't you want to have children with me?”

“What? Of course I want to have children with you, I love you.”

“Then why do you keep dismissing this conversation. I know you’ve had a lot going on, but every time I bring it up, you say we’ll talk later. It’s later, Carm.”

“Yeah, but the trial just ended and we won. I've been working a lot to make sure that happens. I've said, ‘we’ll talk about it later’ because I've had this important project going on.”

“And I understand that, Carm, but why do you keep changing the subject?”

“I'm tired, Laura. It's been a rough few months for me and you know that.”

“I do. I just don't understand why we can't have one small conversation about it.”

“Because I'm terrified, Laura.” It was a rare thing for Carmilla to raise her voice, but Laura knew she had pushed her too much. Carmilla tried to get up and Laura shifted so she could, cursing herself for making her mad. Carmilla undid her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, walking into their bedroom. She threw some sweatpants and a sweatshirt to Laura.

“I can't concentrate while you wear that. I can see you're not wearing underwear and it's taking all of my might to not touch you in that thing so I need you to cover up or we won't be doing much talking,” Carmilla explained.

Laura smiled. She slipped the lingerie off and put on the items thrown at her. Carmilla came out in black basketball shorts and a hoodie. It was cooler tonight and the windows were open, letting a nice breeze in. Carmilla walked into the kitchen and drank a glass of water before pulling a Gatorade out of the fridge. She sat down next to Laura and sighed.

“Look, Cupcake, I want to have a baby with you, but it scares the hell out of me.”

“It scares me too, Carm, but I know this is the next step for us.”

“Isn't the next step usually a pet?”

“Carmilla-”

“Just kidding, Laura.”

“What makes you scared?”

Carmilla's throat tightened because she knew the reason deep down, but was too scared to talk about it. She shook her head taking a sip from the bottle. She closed the lid and looked down at it. Laura grabbed her chin to make them have eye contact.

“Tell me.”

Carmilla's eyes were red as she fought against her emotions. “What if I turn out like her?” She whispered.

“Like who? Your mother?”

Carmilla nodded. “What if I become some crazy, strict woman. What if I make my child feel unloved and uncared for? What if I’m cold and uncaring? What if I get too mad about something and hit them?”

“Whoa, Carm. Stop. That's not who you are.”

“I punched that guy that one time.”

“Sweetness,” Laura laughed, “That's because he was hitting on me and kept trying to touch me and you were drunk. You were protecting me and if I know one thing about you, there is no Lilita Karnstein in you. You've got Henry Karnstein shining through and I think you'll be an amazing mother because you won't let anything happen to our child.”

“I’m just scared. I punched that guy because I was angry that he was touching you, but also jealous for some reason.”

“Okay, but that was college Carmilla. College Carmilla was a little crazy because she was finally free to do whatever she wanted without reprocution from her parents. College Carmilla used to party too hard every weekend and I would have to hold her hair back while she vomited. College Carmilla got into a fist fight with one of Kirsch’s frat guys for misgendering Lafontaine. College Carmilla was just wild.”

“But what if that’s the person I become.”

“Carm, you’re not that person. You are one of the most loving softies I know.”

“I’m not soft, Cupcake.”

Laura poked Carmilla’s stomach. “I don’t know, pretty soft to me.”

“You said you liked my little tummy and it’s bigger right now because it's full of celebration.”

“So beer?”

“And champagne.”

“I’m actually surprised you’re not trashed right now.”

“All I am right now is hungry. Are you hungry?”

“Carm, it’s almost midnight.”

“Is that a no? Tomorrow’s Saturday, Cupcake. No teaching for you and no shelter for me. We can sleep in.”

“Are you bargaining on whether or not I’ll be mad that you want pizza?”

“Actually I kind of want a burger right now with fries.”

Laura exhaled. “If we go to the diner, can we continue talking?”

“Yes. I’ll be more clear minded and less hungry.”

“Okay, then let’s go get some greased up diner food.”

Laura got off the couch to go change when Carmilla pulled her arm. She fell on top of Carmilla, who caught her. “I do love you, Laura and I do want to have children with you, please don’t think I don’t want that.”

“I know.”

“I just want to make sure we’re all set financially and I want our kids to live in a better apartment than this shit hole. I just want the best for them.”

“Them?”

“Well I figured you would want more than one.”

“I mean, eventually, but shouldn’t we just focus on the one right now?”

“Yeah, probably.” Carmilla pushed Laura’s hair behind her ears and kissed her deeply. It was heated from the start and Carmilla had no intention to pull away as she slipped her hands under Laura’s sweatshirt.

“I thought you wanted a burger?” Laura asked.

Carmilla picked Laura up and carried her to the bedroom. “Turns out I rather do something else right now than eat.”

“Really, there’s nothing you want to eat right now?”

Carmilla smacked Laura’s bottom, who laughed. “Laura Hollis Karnstein, that was crude and uncalled for.”

“And how bad do you want me right now?”

Carmilla laughed. “That’s beside the point.”

“Promise me, tomorrow when we go to the diner for your hangover special, we’ll talk about it more.”

Carmilla smiled. “We can talk about it now if you like.”

Laura smiled and slipped the hoodie over her head. Carmilla immediately started to kiss her breasts. “Yeah, I think it can wait until tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------

The two girls laid in the bed, both staring at the ceiling, recuperating from their orgasms. Carmilla rolled on her side to look at Laura. Laura did the same.

“You want to keep talking, don't you?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah. How you feeling?”

“Pretty good on this side of the bed. How are you feeling?”

“No, I know that part of you is good,” Laura said, running her finger through Carmilla's pubic hair. “I meant drunk wise.”

“Oh, the room isn't spinning so I'm definitely more clear headed.”

“Okay. Will you just listen to me for a moment?” Laura asked.

Carmilla smiled. “Plead your case, Cupcake.”

Laura smiled and shifted to straddle Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla placed her hands under her head to prepare for the giant speech. “Okay, first off you’re worried about the cost. Yes it will cost a lot of money, but I’ve done the math and it shouldn’t be too bad with the money you got from your settlement from shutting down the camp you were forced to go to.”

“You want to use my anti gay money on our baby.”

“Well, don’t you think it would be a huge slap in the face? You got a huge settlement from that and we could use it for bringing life into this world.”

“I thought we’d use that money to buy a new apartment or at least rent a better one.”

“Carm, I know you hate this apartment, but we can save up for that and it’s not like we don’t have great jobs and savings.”

“Fair enough. Continue.”

“Okay, so I’ve done the math and the total cost for the insemination would probably be around $10,000 to $13,000.”

Carmilla’s eyes shot wide open. “$13,000 dollars?!”

“But that should cover two inseminations if we have to.”

“Holy fuck, Laura, that’s a lot of money.”

“I know, but we’re stable and we knew it would cost money. Plus we also have a really good insurance plan through my school and I’ve already talked to them. It wouldn’t cost us too much after insurance. And I may have been secretly saving up for this purpose.”

“What do you mean?”

Laura exhaled. “I opened a second savings account under my name a couple years ago when we graduated college. Since our parents were so wonderful about the wedding, I transfered the money I had saved up for that into a baby fund. I’ve been adding to it every paycheck and it will cover about half.”

“Laura, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I figured it would help lessen the blow when I told you about starting a family.”

Carmilla smiled. “You’re a little minx, you know that?”

“Yes, but you love me.”

“Oh, I do, Cupcake.”

“Good. Now we just have to figure out who’s going to carry. I know you at some point you mentioned wanting a baby of your own so I figured this time could be you and then-”

“Laura,” Carmilla started by putting her hand up. “I don’t think, I mean, I never felt like carrying a child.”

“You don’t want to be pregnant?”

“Honestly, I’ve never had the desire to be. I just never really pictured myself with child.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t want to be pregnant either?”

“No, I do. I just thought it would be cute to see a little version of you running around is all. I kind of pictured having a child with your black hair.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence that lingered in the room. Carmilla staring at Laura’s stomach and Laura staring at the mattress. Carmilla moved her hands Laura’s thighs and rubbed them. 

“Hey,” she said. “We don’t have to figure that out right now.”

“Right.”

Laura wiped a tear away from her cheek which didn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist.

“Hey, don’t cry, Laura.”

Laura nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you crying, Cupcake?”

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know. I just, I haven’t really thought this part out. This is where straight people have it easy. All they have to do is have sex and make a baby. We won’t be able to have a baby with both of our genetic makeup and it’s not fair.”

“I know, Baby. This is the hard part, but we’ll figure something out. Why don’t we make an appointment with the gynecologist and then go from there. Let’s not jump the gun here. We don’t know all our options so let’s talk to them and see what they can do, okay?”

Laura nodded. Carmilla cupped her cheek and smiled. Laura rested her hand against Carmilla’s. “We’re in the first stages of having a baby, Laura. This is a good thing. We’re going to have a baby, we just don’t know how yet.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. Don’t apologize. Call Dr. Lowrey tomorrow and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Laura nodded. Carmilla kissed her lips and Laura smiled.

“Let’s go to bed, Laura. It’s late and I know you’re tired.”

“Yeah.”

“Come here, Baby. Let’s sleep.”

Carmilla laid down on her back and Laura quickly curled into her side. She kissed Laura’s forehead. 

“What do you want to have?”

“What?” Laura asked.

“A boy or a girl?”

“I don’t really care. I just want a family. Do you care?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Laura smiled. She sniffled for a moment before looking up at Carmilla. “If we had a boy, what would you name him?”

“What?”

“Just hypothetically. When one of us is pregnant and if it was a boy, what would you like his name to be?”

Carmilla thought for a moment before a simple teen with a polite smile popped into his head. “Joshua,” she stated.

“After your friend?” Laura asked.

“Yeah.”

“Joshua Karnstein. Joshua Henry Karnstein. It has a nice ring to it.”

“So does Joshua Richard Karnstein.”

Laura smiled. “We can agree on the middle name later, but I like Joshua. If we have a boy, we’ll name him Joshua after a life that ended too early.”

Carmilla smiled. “I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

\-------------------------------------------

A week later the two girls were sitting in their doctor’s office. Laura had a deathgrip on Carmilla’s hand while they waited to be called back. Carmilla tried to get Laura to loosen up a little, but nothing was working.

“Laura. You gotta let go, Creampuff. I can't feel my hand.”

“What?” Laura's thoughts snapped back to reality.

“My hand, Laura.”

“Oh, sorry.” Laura let go and shook her leg. A nervous habit she picked up from Carmilla over the years. Carmilla rested her hand on Laura's knee to get her to stop. 

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I honestly don't know.”

“Karnstein?” A tall nurse asked from the door.

Laura and Carmilla both stood from their seats and walked towards the woman.

“Which one of you is Karnstein?” She asked.

“We both are.”

“Oh. Are one of you Laura?”

“Yes that's me.”

The nurse smiled and turned towards Carmilla. “I'm sure I'll be calling your name shortly.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “We’re wives.”

“I'm sorry?”

Laura knew that look in Carmilla's eye. It's the look she got before she called someone a “moron” or an “idiot”.

“Listen-”

“We're married,” Laura interrupted. “We're here to talk to Dr. Lowrey about starting a family.”

“Oh. Oh, of course! I deeply apologize. It's been a little hectic today. Follow me, please.”

Laura smiled while Carmilla snarled. Laura took her hand and they walked down the hallway, following the nurse. She gestured to the doctor’s office and the two stepped inside.

“Dr. Lowrey will be with you shortly.”

Carmilla plopped down on one of the chairs facing the desk, while Laura walked around a minute, gazing at the books and diagrams. Laura knew Carmilla's mood had turned sour. Carmilla hated it when people didn't grasp the concept of her being married to Laura. 

“Carm-”

“Just let me fume for a minute and then I'll be okay.”

Laura just smiled and nodded her head. She took the seat next to her wife. Carmilla sat for a moment, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Laura tried her hardest not to laugh. Carmilla was acting like a toddler. Carmilla closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. She looked up at Laura.

“Better?”

“Yeah, I'm okay now. Sorry.”

“It's okay. I find it frustrating too.”

“Hello, Ladies,” Dr. Lowrey greeted. “How are we today?”

“Good,” Laura answered.

“Good. So, I hear you're thinking about starting a family.”

“Yes. We wanted to know what our options are,” Laura continued. 

“Well artificial insemination is really your best option.”

“Here's my question, would it be possible for Carmilla to have a child without actually being pregnant?”

Carmilla remained quiet as she listened to the other two speak.

“We can do one of two things here. We could freeze Carmilla's eggs and keep them until you’re ready or we can find a surrogate to carry the embryos.”

“And I could be the surrogate?” Laura asked.

“If that's what you two want to do, we can extract Carmilla's eggs, create the embryos and then implant them in your uterus or we can save some time and money and impregnate you through artificial insemination. It's honestly up to you to. There is also always adoption and I can refer you to some great agencies. There are a lot of options here.”

“So Carmilla and I just really need to discuss our options.”

“Is it painful to extract my eggs?” Carmilla asked.

“There is some minor pain and it can be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be extremely painful or anything like that. It does require you to stop by once a week for a month to make sure everything was right and then we would go from there.”

“Just to be clear, and this is probably a stupid question, but there is no way that Carmilla and I could have biological children together, is there?” Laura asked.

“No, unfortunately.”

“Right.”

Carmilla rested her hand on top of Laura's. It was silent for a moment.

“Look, either way we do this, it will be pricey. But what we can do now is check Carmilla's eggs, if you like while you two find a donor. Once you've found the donor and figured out what you want to do, we can go from there. We’ll also save the sperm from the donor you choose so if you decide to have more children in the future, they can have some similar features.”

“Sounds good, Doc,” Carmilla answered.

“Good. Will make an appointment for Carmilla now at the front desk. It's the best first step I think.”

Dr. Lowrey stood from her chair. Carmilla followed and that seemed to snap Laura from her trance.

“Thank you, Dr. Lowrey,” she said at the door.

“I will see you next week.”

“Thanks,” Carmilla said as she closed the door. They scheduled their next appointment for Carmilla before leaving. Laura was quiet and it only made Carmilla’s heart break. She knew Laura was upset and she hated it. The car ride home was silent as Carmilla gripped the steering wheel. 

“Do you want lunch, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

Laura was staring ahead of her. “I’m not hungry.”

“Okay. Do you wanna just head home?”

“Yes, please.”

Carmilla reached across the center console and rested her hand against Laura’s thighs. Laura gave her a tight lipped smile before looking out her window. Carmilla let go to put her hand back on the steering wheel, resting her other arm against the window. Carmilla pulled up into their parking space. Laura was quick to get out of the car and Carmilla followed. She opened the building door for Laura and then followed her upstairs. Once inside, the silence continued to linger. Laura went straight to the kitchen window to observe the street. Carmilla stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Laura’s stomach. She kissed her cheeks as they both stood there. Slowly Laura circled in Carmilla’s arms to hug her. It didn’t take long for Carmilla to feel Laura’s body shaking. She tightened her grip and just held her close as Laura cried. Carmilla had been expecting this and was ready to catch Laura. 

Laura shifted and Carmilla felt a small kiss to her neck. She pulled back. She wiped Laura’s tears from her cheeks and grinned. They looked at each other for a moment. Carmilla started to sway her wife back and forth, trying to help her laugh. It was helping Laura, but only a little.

Carmilla reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through it before the familiar tune started to play and Laura just laughed. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“It seems to cheer you up whenever I play it,” Carmilla stated before she started singing “Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low. Ain't no river wide, baby”. Laura just started to laugh as Carmilla danced her around their tiny kitchen and sang. She twirled her and brought Laura back to her. They continued to dance and sing in the kitchen before moving to the living room. Laura was laughing by the time to song finished.

“Better?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“No reason to be sorry, Cupcake. I know this is frustrating.”

“I just, I know there is no way genetically for it to work, but I wish we could have our kids together, you know?”

“I know, Laura. Me too, but science is against us right now so we have to do what we can.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking embryos. It’s easy and less harmful. We wouldn’t have to freeze my eggs which would save costs that we can put towards our kid.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I think it’s the best, but it was also just a lot of information.”

“I know, but we knew the journey for us having kids was going to be a challenge, right?”

“Right.”

“So, instead of worrying about everything, let’s just take one step at a time. I’m going to get tested next week and we’ll go from there. But either way and no matter what happens, we’ll still be together and we’ll still be helping each other.”

“You’re right, Carm.”

\-------------------------------------------

About three months later, Laura was sitting in the bathroom. Carmilla was pacing in their small bedroom. 

“Okay, set the timer,” Laura announced, flushing the toilet. She came out in her underwear and a sweatshirt. Carmilla did as told, hitting ‘start’ on her phone. She continued to pace as they waited.

“No matter what it says,” Laura started.

“I’m here and we’re together.”

It was a Saturday evening and had been a few months later since Laura had been implanted with Carmilla’s embryos. They had spent countless hours finding a donor they wanted. They settled on a guy who was described as having the same hair and eye color as Laura. He was a professor of music at an Ivy League school and had no negative medical history recorded. They also managed to freeze a second batch of sperm for the next time they want to have kids.

The doctor told them to wait a few weeks to take a pregnancy test and to make an appointment if their test came back positive. They hadn’t exactly forgotten, but the past fews weeks had been busy for the two of them. Laura got distracted by finals week and grading, while Carmilla was brought a file of a new camp to shut down. She had been searching for former camp members who had been involved with the camp, staying up late with Mattie looking through records and files. 

It took Laura about two weeks before she noticed she hadn’t had her period. She hadn’t thought much of it until Carmilla asked if she had had it. They were synced up by this point and she thought it was weird that Laura hadn’t complained about cramps or soreness. It slowly clicked with Laura and she had gone out earlier in the day to get a test. When she returned, they had both been too nervous to take the test. They agreed they would do it before dinner, easing each other’s nerves for a few awhile.

Carmilla stopped for a moment to scratch the back of her neck before her pacing continued. She moved out into the living room to have more space. Laura placed the test on the kitchen counter and walked away, not wanting to stare at it the whole time. The tension was growing with every second that passed. Carmilla’s phone alarm went off and both girls visibly zoned in on the test on the counter. Carmilla turned off the obnoxious tone as Laura stepped forward. Carmilla stood where she was, too nervous to move. She watched as Laura picked up the test. Her back was to Carmilla. 

Laura nodded her head before turning around, tears in her eyes. Carmilla felt her heart ache as she too had been excited for Laura to be pregnant. She felt her own eyes start to tear. Her hopes slowly diminishing as Laura stared at her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Laura-”

“Are you ready?” Laura asked, quietly.

“What?”

“Carm, are you ready to be a mom?”

Carmilla processed each word as Laura’s eyes started to glow and a joyous smile spread to her cheeks.

“It’s,” Carmilla paused, “It’s positive?”

Laura started to nod her head as she ran towards Carmilla. Carmilla started crying as she enveloped Laura into a tight hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning. She placed her down on the ground and looked at the test.

“Oh my gosh,” She stated, shocked. “We’re going to be moms?”

Laura laughed. “We’re going to be moms!”

Carmilla and Laura both smiled and laughed as the continued to hug each other tightly. Laura pulled away and Carmilla was still shocked. Laura laughed at her as she stood there. Carmilla finally looked up at Laura.

“I love you so much, Laura!” 

“I love you too, Carm.”

“Oh my gosh.” Carmilla wiped her eyes. “We’re gonna be moms. Holy shit. We’re going to have a baby.”

Laura laughed. “We still need to make a doctors appointment to make sure it’s official, but according to this test, we’re pregnant.”

“Oh my gosh! I just, I don’t even know what to say, I’m speechless.”

Laura walked forward and kissed her passionately. Carmilla reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist before resting a hand against Laura’s stomach. Laura stared at her hand, already loving the feeling and idea of a small child growing inside of her. Carmilla got down on her knees and rested her ear against Laura’s stomach, hugging Laura to her. Laura smiled as she rested her hand on Carmilla’s head and played with her hair. Carmilla shifted and placed a light kiss against her stomach.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Laura admired her wife and couldn’t help the tear that trickled down her cheek. Carmilla stood up and kissed her wife. They pulled apart and laughed again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, Laura.”

“This could be better than our wedding day.”

“This tops our wedding day, for sure.” Carmilla looked at her watch. “It’s only five. The office closes at six. Wanna call and make an appointment?”

“Yes,” Laura answered, grabbing Carmilla’s phone. Carmilla held the test in her hand, staring at it. 

“Yes, hi, this is Laura Karnstein calling,” Laura said, before she walked into their bedroom. Carmilla could hear her explaining that they had taken a test that came out positive and to set up an appointment. 

“Carm, does Wednesday at nine work for you?” Laura asked.

Carmilla looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

“Do you want to actually check your schedule to make sure you don’t have any meetings or anything?”

“We’re good, Cupcake. I’ll move any meetings if I have to.”

Laura smiled. “Yeah, Wednesday at nine should be perfect.”

Laura went back into the bedroom to finalize the details and Carmilla went back to the test. She just couldn’t believe it. She was excited, nervous and anxious all at the same time. Laura came back out of the room.

“Carm, you do know I peed on that, right?” Laura asked, laughing.

“It’s not like I haven’t touched every inch of your body, Cupcake.”

“True, but still, I peed on that.”

“It’s covered and I’m just, I don’t know. I’m feeling too much right now to comprehend all of this.”

“Are you at least excited?”

Carmilla smiled. “I’m ecstatic, Laura. We’re gonna have a baby.”

\-------------------------------------------

That following Wednesday morning, they sat in the examination room, waiting on the doctor. Laura was already in the paper robe, her hand clenched in Carmilla’s.

“Can you hold my hand without breaking it?” Carmilla asked. “You’re squeezing the life out of it. You took three tests and they all came back positive. I think we’re okay.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Laura loosened her grip slightly. Carmilla sighed. “I’m just nervous.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay.”

Dr. Lowrey came in. “Well, I’ve heard the good news. Are you ready for your first ultrasound?”

Laura nodded her head.

“Just for precautionary reasons, I’m going to be using to do a transvaginal scan, using a transducer. This will help me determine how far along you actually are. After this, you will receive regular ultrasounds. So Laura I’ll just need you to lay back and put your feet up for me.”

Dr. Lowrey moved the ultrasound machine and pulled out what looked like a probe. She started to supply it with lubricant as Laura braced herself. Carmilla grabbed her hand as Dr. Lowrey turned the machine on. She inserted the end into Laura after asking her to relax. Laura did the best she could, staring at Carmilla to help ease her worries. Carmilla kissed the side of her head and whispered, “I’ve got you.”

“Comfortable?” Dr. Lowrey asked.

“As much as I can be.”

Dr. Lowrey smiled and pointed out a few different things before saying, “And this little thing here, is your baby.”

Carmilla leaned forward to see a little baby, just a little bigger than a lime. She felt Laura's hand tighten and she clenched her hand back, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't cry. 

“Everything seems to be healthy and good. Laura, we need to get you on prenatal vitamins. That's the most important thing. If you like, you can come back in a couple months for a checkup and find out the gender. Otherwise I don't need to see you until three or four months from now. That said, if anything feels wrong or you're worried, you can call me at anytime. If I don't answer, leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. That goes for you too, Carmilla.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lowrey,” Carmilla said, still staring at the screen.

“Here is your sonogram picture. I'm sure you can see the baby. Two little eyes here and it's little ears have already developed. Your child is happy and healthy.”

“How far along am I?” Laura asked.

“About thirteen weeks. Have you experienced any nausea or morning sickness?”

“None at all. I’ve been a little more tired recently, but I assumed that was because of school finishing.”

“It could have been. You’re lucky though, you’ve seemed to missed out on the morning sickness.”

“Is that common?”

“About thirty percent of women are lucky enough to not go through that process.”

“Should I be concerned? I’m barely showing.”

“Not at all. Your baby seems perfectly healthy. You’ll start showing in no time.”

“Am I in my second trimester?”

“The start of it. Your little bundle of joy should be joining us sometime in June.”

“Perfect time with school ending,” Carmilla noted.

“And when can we start telling people?”

“I think it's safe to do that now. We usually ask people wait for the first twelve weeks, but to me, it looks like you're ready to tell the world about your announcement.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lowrey,” Laura said, excitedly.

“It's my pleasure.” Dr. Lowrey turned off the machine and cleaned up, allowing Laura to sit forward. “I will see you guys in a few months.”

“Thanks again.”

Dr. Lowrey exited and Carmilla just looked towards Laura. They smiled at each other before looking back at the sonogram. Carmilla cleared her throat.

“Let's get you dressed and get some breakfast, yeah?”

“You're trying not to cry, aren't you?” Laura teased.

“No. I'm good.”

“You sure?”

Carmilla smiled before biting her lip. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's shoulders. 

“I'm so happy, Laura. I don't know if I've ever been this happy.”

Laura sniffled. “I know, Sweetness. Me too.”

They hugged a little longer before pulling away. Carmilla stared at Laura and pushed some hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and connected their lips. They kissed briefly.

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too. Now,” Laura hopped off the bed and took the robe off. She slipped into her underwear. “I'm hungry. Buy me some breakfast.”

“With pleasure. How about the diner down the street?”

“Sounds delicious.”

They gathered Laura's things and headed outside. The December wind made the day in the city almost unbearable, but Laura leaned into Carmilla, who wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders. She carried Laura's purse down the street to the diner for her. Neither of them cared about anything else, but each other in this quiet moment as they smiled. Laura kept touching her stomach, which only made Carmilla’s smile grow. 

They walked inside and were seated. They sat across from one another, but kept their hands together across the table. The waiter came with a smile on his face. He took their order and collected their menus before walking away.

“I think we should tell everyone at Christmas,” Laura stated, taking a sip of her water.

“I think that is a good idea. How do you want to do it?”

“Well, our families get together now. What if we got all four of them the same gift and have them open it at the same time?”

“All four?”

“Yeah. Your parents, dad and Will.”

Carmilla smiled. “I like that idea. It’s a little sappy, but I like it. What kind of gift should we get?”

“What if we just did a card with that says ‘Are you ready to be a grandfather?’ etcetera.” 

“Or we could just go to a dollar store or something and wrap up a small rattle for each person.”

“Aw. I like that idea better. Let’s do that.”

“Okay.”

“But only if they aren’t tradition colors. I don’t want to do the whole pink and blue thing. I just want all colors because I don’t care about the gender of the baby.”

“Me either, Cupcake.”

\-------------------------------------------

The cold air was brisk in the old small town where Laura and Carmilla grew up. Carmilla and Laura tended to stay at the Hollis household when visitings since Rich tended to be alone more, but due to the Christmas season, they were all staying at the Karnstein’s residence including Rich, who took up the guest room. It was a time for family afterall.

Laura awoke with a familiar sensation Christmas morning and moaned slightly. She felt a hand on her stomach and looked down to see Carmilla in between her legs. She couldn’t deny she had been more in the mood lately than she had in awhile. She spoke to her doctor about her sudden urges and Doctor Lowrey informed her that this was totally normal and healthy for her to have sex. She grabbed the back of Carmilla’s head, asking silently for more pressure. Carmilla moaned and got the hint. She loved the way Carmilla’s warm mouth felt against her, getting lost in watching Carmilla’s head move above her now more swollen stomach. It didn’t take long for Laura to come as Carmilla slowly kissed her way up her body. She kissed her stomach more times than necessary before smiling at her wife.

“Merry Christmas, Cupcake.”

“Is that my present? An orgasm?”

“It’s part of it, but don’t worry. There’s a few gifts down there with your name on them.”

Laura smiled. Carmilla was hovered over her and she leant up to bring their lips together. Carmilla transitioned to her side so both of them could be more comfortable. The kiss remained heated as Carmilla felt Laura’s hand touch her core. She gasped and followed, touching Laura again. They tried to be as quiet as possible, when there was knock on their door. They quickly covered themselves with Carmilla’s old comforter.

“Your mother is getting breakfast together so come down when you’re ready,” Henry said, through the door.

“Okay,” Carmilla yelled back. They looked at each other and both laughed.

“This reminds me of our first Valentine’s Day,” Laura commented.

“How so?”

“Me trying to have sex with you and then getting interrupted.”

“Well, if memory serves me correctly, we did have sex a few times that morning.”

“Too bad, we don’t have time now.”

“Not even a quickie? I mean, it’s not like it would be considered bad now since we are married.”

“We could try, but you’re usually not very quick.”

“Hey,” Carmilla protested, “I can be quick.”

“Want to prove it to me?” Laura asked, slipping her hand into Carmilla’s pajama pants. Carmilla didn’t bother answering the question as she kissed Laura’s lips.

A little while later, they walked down the stairs together, both smiling and feeling rather refreshed. They had gone ahead and gotten dressed. Laura was wearing a sweater a little larger to cover her belly, deciding on red pants for the Christmas season. She managed to get Carmilla in a red shirt with Christmas socks.

“Merry Christmas, Darling,” Lilita said, handing Carmilla a cup of coffee.

“Merry Christmas, Mother.”

“And Laura,” Lilita smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” She looked down at the mug of coffee. “Um, do you have any tea? I’m trying to cut back on my caffeine.”

“Absolutely.” Lilita grabbed the kettle.

“I can do it.”

“Nonsense, Laura. Go join the family. This isn’t a problem.”

Everyone gathered around the table, wishing each other a ‘Merry Christmas”. Carmilla hugged Henry and sat down on his left, Laura following suit, sitting next to Rich. She kissed her father’s cheek and smiled. 

“Mom, you made way too much breakfast,” Laura commented, taking her tea. “Thank you.”

“As you know, this is the traditional Christmas breakfast for the Karnstein’s.”

“And we definitely appreciate it, Mother,” Will said, sitting next to his sister.

“Suck up,” Carmilla muttered.

Will poked her side, causing Carmilla to smack his leg. 

“Children, we do have company,” Lilita scolded. Henry laughed.

They said a prayer before they started to pass around the copious amounts of breakfast foods. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and pancakes. Lilita passed toast to Laura and smiled.

“I must say, Laura, you look radiant. You just seem to be glowing.”

Carmilla and Laura shared brief eye contact before Carmilla began to eat. Laura just smiled. “It must be my new diet.”

“Sweetheart, you’re thin enough,” Rich commented.

“Seriously, Laura. I don’t want you to lose another pound,” Lilita noted. “You’re too thin as it is.”

Carmilla just continued to smile around her food. She was just excited to give each member of their family their little brown bag. They finished up breakfast and headed to the living room. Carmilla had a new fresh cup of coffee and Laura a new cup of tea. She was happy to find decaffeinated peppermint tea in the cupboard. 

Carmilla sat down on one of the couches and Laura followed sitting down next to her. They shared a secret smile and a brief kiss as the rest of the family joined them. They went around one by one to open presents while listening to Christmas music.

By early afternoon, everyone had moved around to different locations as the last present was opened by Will. It was a shirt he had wanted that Henry got him. Carmilla and Laura were now sitting under the window. Carmilla’s back to the wall, while Laura sat between her legs and leaned against her. 

“Another wonderful Christmas,” Henry announced.

“Actually, we have one more gift for all of you. Just one second,” Laura said, trying to get up.

“I’ve got it, Cupcake.” Carmilla hopped up and ran up the stairs. She grabbed the four brown bags that all said “Merry Christmas” on them in Red lettering. She came back down to hear Lilita saying they shouldn’t have and that they had already gotten them enough.

Carmilla handed each person a bag and then sat down behind Laura.

“We just ask that you all open it at the same time,” Laura added.

Each person reached into the bag and pulled out a little gold rattle. It was cheap plastic, but Lilita was the first to gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the couple.

“Well I’ll be,” Henry stated.

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” Lilita asked.

Laura’s eyes started to water. “Yes. We’re going to have a baby.”

Cheers erupted as Carmilla helped Laura stand up. Lilita got the first hug from Laura while Carmilla hugged her dad.

“I’m so proud of you, Kid.”

“Thanks, Dad. Ready to be grandpa?”

“I’ve looked forward to this for years. How about you? Ready to be a mom?”

“I’m nervous, but I’ve got Laura so I think we’ll be okay.”

Carmilla turned to see Rich crying while hugging Laura. 

“My Glittering Girl,” Lilita stated. Carmilla turned and hugged her mother. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Lilita pulled back and cupped Carmilla's cheek. They shared a brief smile before Will jumped on Carmilla's back.

“Get off of me, Twerp!”

“I can't believe you're going to be a mom,” Will commented, getting off her back. She hugged him and he laughed.

“I can't believe my kid has to have you as an uncle.”

“Oh please, I'm the best guy for the job! Besides, I'll spoil them rotten.”

“I already know that.”

“So this might be an inappropriate question, but who is carrying?” Henry asked.

“Laura.”

“But we used Carmilla's eggs so expect a black haired child.”

“Oh I don't care about that. I'm just so excited to be a grandmother. We need to get you stuff.”

“Hold on, Mother. She's only about sixteen weeks right now.”

“Nonsense. I wish I would have known before this. I could have gotten you baby stuff for Christmas instead of clothes you won't be able to wear for a while.”

“No, no. I loved them. Carm and I will probably have a baby shower at some point.”

“Well, you let me know.”

Laura walked back to Carmilla. Carmilla kissed the side of her head she wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders. 

They celebrated that night by inviting a few people over to share the good news. Kirsch, Perry and Lafontaine all congratulated them with joy. Laura showed everyone the sonogram picture, while Carmilla just felt like the most lucky person in the world watching her whole family come together to celebrate.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura was now six months in and for a lack of better words, rather moody. Carmilla helped her as much as she could, but sometimes it would be too much for the both of them. They both would get frustrated and then apologize. Carmilla knew Laura's body was going through a lot of change and tried her hardest to respect that.

Their baby was healthy and growing everyday. Laura had just had her sixth month check up and Dr. Lowrey assured her that everything was fine and the baby was developing at a normal pace. She put Laura on some new vitamins, which was helping her feel better. They decided they didn't want to know the gender, agreeing that they just wanted a healthy baby. Lilita did not agree with this decision.

_How will I know what color to get? Seriously, you two. You should just find out the sex and then it will cause a lot less stress for people when they’re buying items for you._ Lilita stated through the phone.

Carmilla was in the middle of painting the second bedroom a light aqua color with yellow paneling. Laura stood in the doorway with the phone in her hand.

“We don’t care to know the gender because it doesn't matter to us, Mother.”

_But what will I buy clothes wise. If I got you a dress, then it's a boy, I've wasted my money._

Laura tsked. Carmilla put the paint roller down and grabbed the phone. She scooted Laura out. 

“You shouldn't be breathing the paint fumes,” Carmilla noted.

Laura leaned in and placed a kiss against her lips. It was heated and Carmilla knew what that meant. She kissed back, happy to help Laura with this need. Lilita was still rambling on the speakerphone about clothes.

Carmilla pulled away. “Mother, just don't buy a dress then. Look, I'm trying to paint the baby's room. We'll talk later tonight and see you in a couple weeks for the baby shower.”

Carmilla didn't wait for a response as she hung up the phone. They had to get creative when it came to sex now that Laura's stomach was larger, but they still made it work. Laura laid Carmilla down on the bed and straddled her lap. This was their predominant position at the moment, but it didn't bother Carmilla one bit. Carmilla slipped Laura’s shirt over her head, kissing her neck. Laura brought their lips together as Carmilla rested her hands on her stomach.

Laura pulled back and looked at Carmilla. 

“What’s wrong, Cupcake?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Carmilla smiled. “You can ask me anything you want.”

“How do you still find me attractive?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m the size of a whale and growing everyday and yet, here you are, still wanting to make love to me and kiss me. You still look at me as if I’m the only thing that matters.”

“You are the only thing that matters. And you’re not the size of a whale. You’re just growing our beautiful baby.”

“But you still look sexy in leather pants and t-shirts. My pants have an elastic waist.”

Carmilla tried not to laugh. “Yeah they do and then in four, short months, you’ll be back in the body you feel comfortable in. Are you mad at me because I’m not pregnant?”

“I’m jealous of you more than anything.”

“Why, Sweetheart?”

“Because your body still looks the same.”

“Do you want me to start pigging out and stop working out for a while? Get a little tummy?”

“No. I like you like this. I just want to be like that again.”

“You will, Laura. The first six months have already flown by. I feel like we just told our parents yesterday. The last three months will fly by too and then we’ll have our little bundle of joy in our arms.”

“Do you still think I’m sexy?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Oh, I think you are very sexy.”

“Even though I look like this? And my breasts are so sore all the time and my back is starting to hurt non stop.”

“Yes, I still find you incredibly sexy, but I think I know something that is going to make you feel much better than sex right now.” Laura got off her lap and laid down. Her ankles were a little swollen and she was honestly tired, regardless of her limbido. 

Carmilla walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub. She let the hot water run as she walked around the apartment collecting her various candles that smelled of lilac and vanilla. Laura just watched her with a smile on her face. Carmilla placed them sporadically around the bathroom. She then grabbed the bubble bath and added it to the water. She turned on the cold water to even out the heat from the tub, hoping the warm water would help release some of Laura’s tension. 

Carmilla helped Laura up and slowly undressed her. She walked Laura to the bath and helped her get in. Laura sighed as she laid down. Carmilla grabbed a small hand towel for the back of Laura’s neck. She sat down on the edge of the tub.

“Can I get you anything else?” Carmilla asked.

“Are you not joining me?”

“No. I’m going to let you rest and let the warm water soothe your muscles while I finish painting the baby’s room so we can be done with that and you won’t be smelling the fumes. I really don’t want you around it.”

“Can you get me some grapes?”

“Absolutely, Cupcake. Red or Green?”

“Both?”

“You got it.”

Laura smiled. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. Carmilla came back with a small bowl of grapes and some water. She placed them on the edge of the tub. Carmilla quietly made her way out of the bathroom.

“Carm?” Laura called out.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I think I needed this most.”

“My pleasure, Laura. Just yell when you want to get out or if you need something.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla was about to close the door, when Laura called her again.

“I love you.”

Carmilla smiled. “I love you too, Cupcake. Now relax, take a little nap if you need to.”

Carmilla managed to finish painting the small bedroom and smiled at her work. She saw the box that held the crib that Laura had picked out on sale after Christmas. She decided she should get to work on it even though she knew trying to get it together was just going to irritate her. She noticed an hour had passed and decided to check on Laura, thinking the water would be too cold by now. She walked into their bedroom to see a fully dressed Laura sound asleep on their bed. She checked the bathroom, noticing all the candles had been blown out and the tub now empty. She grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and tossed it over Laura, making sure she was warm. She kissed the side of her head and quietly walked out.

Some time later, Laura jolted awake from hearing Carmilla swear in the living room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She heard. She quickly got up and walked into the living room to see crib pieces all over the floor, along with tools and Carmilla huddled over a corner of the crib, holding her hand. She shook it a couple time, trying to get rid of the sting. 

“What happened?” Laura asked.

Carmilla jumped, not aware of Laura’s presence. 

“Just pinched my finger, trying to put these two pieces together and it hurts like a bitch. I’m sorry, Laura. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I probably didn’t need to sleep all day.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better and less sore.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Carmilla stated, shaking her hand again.

“Carm, why don’t you call Kirsch to come help you?”

“He’s already on his way.”

“Good.”

“And so is Lafontaine, which means Perry probably is too.”

“Why are they all coming?”

“So we can sit and watch them work, while we do nothing.”

“Carm-”

“You know you love the idea and Perry will most likely bring you some sweets that you can eat.”

“That does sound really good, actually.”

“And Kirsch is bringing a pizza so I figured it would be a nice way for all of us to hangout before the baby is due. I figured we won’t be seeing much of them for a while after the baby.”

Laura kissed the side of Carmilla’s head. “You really are the most amazing person in this world.”

Carmilla smiled. “You’re forgetting someone, Cupcake.”

“Who?”

“You are the true blessing of this world and I would be nothing without you.”

They shared a brief kiss. Carmilla leant down and kissed Laura’s stomach. “And I can’t wait to meet you.”

Their buzzer went off. Carmilla kissed her stomach one more time before getting up and answering the call.

“Yeah?”

“Pizza, Bro.”

“And treats!” Perry yelled excitedly from the background.

Carmilla didn’t say anything as she buzzed them in. Laura shifted to sit on the couch and brought her legs up to sit criss cross. She had been doing prenatal yoga as well as their lamaze classes. 

“Carm, can you get my sweatshirt? I think it’s on the floor.”

“Sure.”

Carmilla left the room to grab it when there was a series of obnoxious knocks on their door from the top to the bottom. Laura laughed as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Why are our friends so dramatic?” Carmilla asked, handing Laura the sweater.

“Because we love them.”

“Eh, speak for yourself, Cupcake.”

Carmilla opened the door with an annoyed expression. “Um, pizza delivery, Bro.”

“Yeah, what’s with all the weird knocking?”

“We’d thought it be fun,” Lafontaine said, pushing past Carmilla, with a toolbox in their hands. They looked around the living room. “You do know there are instructions for this thing.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Hello, Carmilla.”

“Hey, Perry. Please come on in.”

“Kirsch, what kind of pizza did you bring?” Laura asked, getting off the couch.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what kind of pizza you would be in the mood for or what kind you could eat, so I brought a half plain, half pepperoni and then an everything.”

Laura smiled and opened the box with the everything pizza. She grabbed one of the paper plates Perry brought and placed it on there.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be eating that?” Perry asked.

“One slice isn’t bad here and there,” Laura commented, sitting back down on the couch.

“It also smells like paint in here. Laura, you shouldn’t be breathing that. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

“Perry, I’m fine.”

“No.” Perry walked into the baby’s room. “Carmilla do you have a box fan or anything?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Perry, it’s fine. Laura’s fine.”

“Do you have a box fan?” Perry asked again.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and went to their storage closet. “Kirsch, will you grab the box? It’s on the top shelf.”

“Sure thing, Carm-Sexy.”

Kirsch grabbed it and handed it to Perry.

“I can’t believe you honestly tried to argue with Perry,” Lafontaine mumbled, looking at the instructions.

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Carmilla grabbed her own slice and sat next to Laura, who was rubbing her stomach. She placed her pizza down on the coffee table as she looked at Laura, who seemed concerned.

“Are you okay, Laura?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You look pained.”

“I think,” she paused, feeling it again, “I think the baby is kicking.”

Laura felt a small kick against her fingers. She gasped and smiled at Carmilla. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and placed it on the same spot her fingers had just been. Carmilla felt a small little kick and immediately started tearing up. She had never felt anything like it and she couldn’t believe how happy that little kick made her. They both kept their finger tips together on the same spot, staring at Laura’s stomach.

“Uh, guys. What are you doing?” Lafontaine asked, taking a break from already having half the crib together.

“We felt the baby kick,” Laura explained.

“Whoa, Dude. That’s awesome,” Kirsch said. He walked up to Carmilla and gave her a high five.

“Wanna feel, Kirsch? She’s having a great time in there.”

“Is it cool?” He asked.

Laura grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach. He felt a small little kick. He laughed a little smiled. “Whoa.”

Laf and Perry followed both giggling at the sensation. They let go and all three started working on the crib and the bookshelf that matched. Laura and Carmilla sat and stared at each other. They were lost in their own world as they kept their hands on Laura's stomach. 

“We're ready,” Carmilla whispered. Laura nodding and kissing Carmilla's cheek.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura was due anytime now and the closer they got to the due date, the more nervous she became. She had talked to Lilita and her dad, but she wished she had her own mother to talk to. She would love to hear her mother's words about being a mom and it sadden her to no end.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked, stepping into the nursery. The room was all put together now and was ready thanks to their baby shower. Lilita had bought them a stroller, a changing table and the blanket set they had asked for. Kirsch had bought them some bottles and two boxes of diapers. Lafontaine and Perry had bought all kinds of different things from their online registry. They were thankful for everything.

Carmilla rubbed her eyes. “It's three in the morning. You should be sleeping.”

Laura didn't say anything as she continued to sit in her old rocking chair. Rich had brought it up for them. It was the one Laura's mother had used. Rich had it refurbished and painted to match the room. Laura was holding onto a small stuffed pig, rocking back and forth.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked again.

“What if I'm not a good mother, Carm.”

“What?”

“I lost mine when I was a teenager. She should be here, teaching me how to do this. Telling me about childbirth and that I shouldn't be scared. But she's not here.”

Carmilla sighed and sat down on the arm of the rocking chair. She felt Laura's hand rub her back.

“I know, Laura. And I wish she was here to teach you all those things.”

“It's not fair, you know?”

“I know.”

“And I know your mother is trying to help and I appreciate it. I really do, but it's not the same. She's not my mother.” Laura wiped tears from her eyes.

“I know, Cupcake.”

“And my dad only knows about the after part. He doesn't know the pain of childbirth and what I'm about to go through. I just really wish my mom was here.”

Laura started to cry and Carmilla stood up. She pulled Laura to her, but Laura walked away and out of the room. Carmilla followed, scratching the back of her head. Laura laid down on their bed and Carmilla followed. She laid down and faced her wife. She knew Laura was exhausted and just ready for her pregnancy to be over. Her ankles were swollen and she had given her last final that morning. She was having her TA grade her papers and enter grades for her, but she had been working hard to make sure it was all done before the baby was here. They also had two false alarms already which was just adding to Laura's stress.

Laura finally looked up at Carmilla who gave her a hopeful smile. Laura shook her head and leaned forward. Carmilla kissed her forehead. 

“I'm not ready. I want my mom here to teach me. What if I suck at this?”

“Laura, you are going to be the best mother anyone could ever have. You already don't care about their gender or their sexuality so you won't put any pressure on them to be anyone they're not. You're going to love that child more than anyone in the world. You're going to be their biological mother. And I promise as soon as you see that little baby, your motherly instincts are going to kick in and you won't question anything. I'm so happy that my baby is going to have you as their mother.”

Laura smiled. “You're going to be a great mom too, Carm.”

“That’s it? That's all I get? I give you a big speech and I get ‘you're going to be great too’?”

Laura laughed. “You're a nerd.”

That caused Carmilla to laugh. “I'm your nerd though.”

Laura sighed, dramatically. “I know.” 

Carmilla stared at her before smirking. She lightly tickled Laura's side which caused Laura to laugh harder.

“Stop. Don't make me laugh. I'll wet the bed if I laugh too hard. This baby keeps pressing on my bladder,” she said through ragged breath. She laughed at her wife. “Carm, stop.” She suddenly felt water trickle down her leg. She put an arm out to stop Carmilla.

“Did you honestly just wet the bed?” Carmilla asked.

“No. I think my water just broke.” She felt a slight pain and gasped. “No my water definitely just broke.”

“It's happening?” Carmilla asked.

Laura nodded, starting to breathe.

“Oh, God, it's happening!” Carmilla panicked, getting out of bed. She threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Laura was out of bed, taking her pants down. “What are you doing? We don't have time!”

“Carm, I'm not going to the hospital with wet pants and underwear. Giving birth can take a while and I have enough time to change my pants.”

“Okay. Okay. What should I do?”

“Put on some shoes, for one thing, and grab the bag. Then help me get to the car.”

“Right. Right.” Carmilla slipped on a pair of converses and grabbed the bag. She headed for the apartment door, muttering “shoes, bag, door. Shoes, bag, door.” Carmilla literally opened the apartment door before she stopped.

“Wife,” she said, turning around, seeing Laura in the doorway. “Sorry. I’m panicking.”

“And being a bit of a cliche right now,” Laura laughed. “Help me get down the stairs.”

“You got it, Cupcake.”

Carmilla carefully and slowly walked Laura down the stairs. Carmilla opened the car door and made sure Laura was in safely before popping the trunk and throwing her bag in. Carmilla got in driver’s seat. Her hands were shaking so bad, she couldn’t get the key in the ignition. She took a deep breath remembering that Laura was the one in labor and would need her help most. She managed to get the key in the ignition. Laura reached for her hand and Carmilla was surprised she didn’t break it. After a minute passed, Laura loosened her grip. Carmilla noted the time, remembering she should be paying attention to how far along Laura’s contractions were.

“I’m scared, Carm.”

“Does something not feel right?”

“No, I’m just scared. We’re literally becoming parents as we speak.”

“I know, Cupcake and it’s beautiful.”

“You’re not scared?”

“I’m terrified, but I have you. You are the only thing I need to feel strong enough to do this.”

Laura bit her lip. “Okay, I need you to kiss me right now before we leave for the hospital.”

Carmilla leaned over the center console and placed her lips against Laura’s. It was short and brief.

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

Carmilla started the car and started driving to the hospital. Laura called Dr. Lowrey to inform them they were on their way. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand again, while dialing another number. Rich groggily answered the phone.

_Hello?_

“Daddy, it’s happening. I’m in labor. Hold on.”

She grasped Carmilla’s hand and did her breathing as Carmilla kept driving. She put her phone on speaker.

“We’re almost at the hospital, Sir. I’m here and I’ve got her. Can you call my parents and tell them to call Will?”

_Of course, Carmilla. We’ll see you in a couple hours. Be strong. You’ve got this, Laura._

“Thanks, Dad. I wish mom was here.”

_She is there, Laura. You can’t see her, but she’s there._

Carmilla pulled into a parking spot as close to the entrance as possible.

“Okay, we’re at the hospital, Rich. We’ll see you guys in a few hours. Don’t rush. I don’t want any accidents or anything.”

_We’ll be careful. Just keep my little girl safe._

“You know I will, Sir. Text me when you’re on your way.”

_Will do. I love you both. Knock em dead and give me that grandbaby._

“Love you too, Dad.”

Carmilla hung up the phone. She got out of the car, pulled the bag out of the trunk and helped Laura get out of the car.

“I love you,” Laura said, as she was standing up straight.

“I love you too.”

Carmilla rushed inside to explain her wife was in labor so she could get a wheelchair to her. Laura hobbled in and was soon rescued by said wheelchair. They took her straight back to a delivery room, while Carmilla was handed paperwork. She filled them out as quickly as possible, just wanting to get to Laura. She handed the papers back to the nurse at the station and was told what room she was in. She ran in the direction and pushed the door open. Laura was already there, on her back and just about cried when she saw Carmilla. Carmilla immediately ran to her and grabbed her hand, throwing the bag that was still across her torso on the floor.

“I’m here, Cupcake. I’m here. Let’s have this baby.”

\-------------------------------------------

Six hours later, Carmilla and Laura worked as a team as Laura pushed. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and Carmilla did the best she could to dab it with a cool washcloth. Laura was ten centimeters dilated and ready to deliver. She was in only a little pain due to the epidermal shot, and Carmilla really wished she had one for her hand. 

“Alright, Laura,” Dr. Lowrey started, “We need you to give us a good push now. The baby is almost here.”

“I can’t,” Laura cried. “I can’t do it, Carm. It won’t come out.”

“Yes, you can, Cupcake. You’re doing such a good job. They’re almost here. I’ve got you, Laura. One more push.”

Laura nodded her head and grabbed Carmilla’s hand. She sat forward and pushed as hard as she could.

“That’s it, Laura. I can see the head. We just need another push.”

“Can you see the head, Carm?”

Carmilla looked down between Laura's thighs and her face went ghost pale. “Holy shit, Laura, how are you doing this?”

“I don’t know.”

Dr. Lowrey looked up at Carmilla. “Right, come on, Laura. Push, Cupcake.”

Carmilla watched as a head slowly started to come out of her wife. “Oh my gosh, Laura. Keep going. It’s almost here. Oh my gosh, it has black hair, Baby. Just like you wanted.”

“It does?”

“Carmilla, I need you to help Laura concentrate.”

“Right, Doc. Sorry.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand. “Push, Cupcake. Just a little more.” She didn’t take her eyes away from the baby. “Keep pushing, Laura. You’re doing great.”

“The shoulders are out. One more push, Laura, and you’ll have your baby.”

“Carm.”

“I’ve got you, Cupcake. Push, Baby. Push.”

Laura did as instructed and Carmilla watched as her baby finally enter the world. It’s little bottom came out and Doctor Lowrey pulled the rest of the baby out on the last push. Laura felt herself physically relax, but was concerned that it wasn’t crying, but Carmilla just watched as the nurse checked the baby and cleaned it nasal passages. A few seconds later, the baby started crying. Laura sighed and closed her eyes for only a moment. Carmilla started crying tears of joy. She put her hands on top of her hair as her nervousness turned into pure excitement.

“Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy baby girl.”

The nurse laid the little girl on Laura’s chest so she could see her and it was Laura’s turn to start crying. “Hi, Little One,” she cried. “You’re finally here. Oh my gosh, you’re finally here.”

“All ten fingers and ten toes. She's perfect,” Dr. Lowrey added.

Carmilla started to snap pictures of her wife and new born baby. Her eyes were blurry as her hands shook.

“Mother number 2, would you like to cut the cord?”

Carmilla wiped her eyes. She grabbed the scissors from the nurse’s hand and cut where she was told to. A nurse was kind enough to take a picture of Carmilla.

“Okay, we’re just going to take her for a moment and get her cleaned up and wrapped. We want to check her vitals and make sure everything is okay,” A nurse explained. Carmilla turned to look at Laura. They kissed intimately. 

“I don’t know how you did that, but you truly are the most amazing person I have ever met,” Carmilla whispered. “I love you so much.”

Laura nodded as Carmilla wiped her tears. “I love you too.”

The nurse returned with the little girl wrapped in a blanket with a little pink cap on her head. “She’s a little thing at seven and a half pounds and twenty inches long. She’s perfectly healthy.” She handed the infant to Carmilla, who nervously took her. She continued to cry as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. “Hi,” she whispered. “You don’t know the hell of a ride you just put your mommy through, but I'm so happy you're here.” Laura laughed, tiredly. Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled. She slowly handed her back to Laura. The baby made a gurgling sound, now that the crying had subsided. Laura took the little girl in her arms.

“Do we have a name yet?” Dr. Lowrey asked.

“Katherine,” Carmilla stated. Laura looked at her surprised. “Your dad was right, Laura. Your mother is here with us and this little girl should be named after her grandmother.”

Laura stared at her. Carmilla saw every range of emotion cross Laura’s face. “Katherine Elizabeth Karnstein,” Laura corrected. “I want to continue the Karnstein tradition.”

They shared another brief kiss. “Do you like that name?” Laura asked Katherine. Katherine gurgled and a small smile appeared on her face. Laura laughed. 

“I think she likes it, Cupcake.” Carmilla kissed the side of her head and then leaned over to kiss her newborn. “Welcome to the world, Katherine Elizabeth.”

“Do you want to try feeding her?” A nurse asked.

“Already?” Laura asked.

“Yeah. If you're up to it. If you're too tired, we can wait. We don't want to push your body any longer.”

“I can do it.”

“Good. Let's see if we can get her to latch.”

The nurse handed Katherine to Carmilla. She held Katherine close to her, not wanting anything to happen to her. The nurse helped Laura sit up and get a pillow around her waist for the baby to lay on. Carmilla looked back to see a smiling Laura looking at her. She kissed Katherine's head one more time before handing her back.

“Everyone's here. I'm going to go tell them the good news.”

“Carm, will you stay? They can wait a little longer. I just want us right now, until I get into my room.”

“Sure thing, Cupcake.”

The nurse helped lay Katherine in the right position. It didn't take her too long to latch and for Laura to start feeding. Laura looked up to Carmilla, who smiled.

“How's that?” Carmilla asked.

“Weird, but right, you know?”

Carmilla didn't know, but just smiled anyway. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders, lightly and sat down next to her. They both smiled at Katherine, not taking their eyes off of her. The nurse asked for Carmilla's phone so she could take a picture of the new family. 

“I'm so proud of you,” Carmilla whispered.

\-------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later, Laura and Katherine were in the process of being moved to their new room. Once Laura and the baby were situated, Carmilla informed Laura she was going to go share the good news with the family. The nurse helped Laura use that time to freshen up. She helped her slip on a tank top and made sure she was covered.

Carmilla walked out into the lobby and found her parents with Rich. Will was over by the vending machines. She walked up to him first and the grin on his face was contagious.

“All good, Kitty?”

Carmilla nodded. “I'm a mom, Will.”

“I know. I feel bad for the kid.”

Carmilla punched his arm and he just laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up. They laughed and hugged before walking over to their parents. 

“We have a little girl,” Carmilla announced. “Her name is Katherine Elizabeth and she's seven and a half pounds, twenty inches long. Perfectly healthy.”

“And Laura?” Rich asked.

Carmilla smiled. “She did a miraculous job and is fine. You guys want to come meet her?”

They eagerly nodded as they followed Carmilla to Laura’s recovery room. Carmilla walked in and went straight to Laura, who was happy to have her wife back. She felt grounded with Carmilla. The nurse was just finishing up a full check up with Katherine. Rich went to his daughter.

“You okay, Honeybear?”

“Yeah, just really tired.”

“It's takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?”

“More than I expected, but I've also been up for over twenty four hours. I was thinking about mom all night.”

“Is that why you named her Katherine?”

“No, Carm named her Katherine. We never really discussed a girl’s name, but when the doctor asked, she didn't even hesitate.”

“You married a wonderful woman.”

Laura smiled. “I did.”

The nurse handed Katherine back to Carmilla and excused herself. She informed the family she would be back in an hour to check up on them. Carmilla turned to face her family.

“This is her. Our daughter,” Carmilla cried. 

“Look at that little thing,” Henry commented, tears in eyes. “Hey there, Little One. I'm your granddad.”

“Do you want to hold her, Dad?”

“I'm afraid I'm shaking too much.”

Lilita stepped forward and looked at Laura. She walked over to her, push some of her hair back and kissed her forehead. “You did a good job, Laura. I know that was hard, but you got through it. I'm proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

Carmilla walked forward and handed Katherine to her grandmother. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Will was crying.

“She is so beautiful,” Lilita noted. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Lilita passed Katherine to Rich, who immediately started blubbering causing Laura to laugh. She patted her dad lightly on the back. Carmilla came to the other side of the bed to sit with Laura, taking her hand and kissing it. 

“This is the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen,” Rich commented.

“What about me?” Laura asked.

“You were beautiful too.”

“You really know how to make your daughter feel special,” she laughed.

“Hello, Katherine. You were named after one of the best cops to ever live in our town. She was tough and I know you’ll be just as much as a fighter.”

Laura looked towards Carmilla, a tear rolling down her cheek. Carmilla brushed it away and held on tighter to Laura’s hand, trying to suppress her own tears. 

“Ready, Henry?” Rich asked.

Henry held out his arms and collected the child. “She looks so much like Carmilla did as a baby,” He commented. Katherine was sound asleep at this point and didn’t seem to care too much about being passed around. Carmilla snuck a photo of her dad holding her daughter, just enjoying the moment. Henry walked towards Will, who backed up.

“Should I sit or something?” Will asked.

“Up to you,” Carmilla replied.

“I’ve never really held a baby so, I think I’m just going to sit down in this chair.”

Henry held out Katherine to Will, making sure her head was secured under his arms.

“Oh,” Will commented. “She’s tiny.” 

Laura tried to sit up to get a better view of Will. Carmilla and Rich both helped her scoot up, making sure she was okay. She took Carmilla’s hand again and felt a small kiss to her temple.

“Hey, Kitty Kat, I’m your Uncle Will. I can’t wait til you’re older so we can play tricks on your mom together.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and Laura laughed. “Don’t turn my kid against me, Will.”

“It won’t be too difficult if she’s anything like you.”

“Coming from the guy who was a suck up from ages zero to fifteen.”

“Yeah, and then I started hanging out with you.”

“And you became cool. You’re welcome.”

Katherine started crying and Will immediately panicked. “I’m not that cool,” He said. “I’ll make sure you’re cooler than your mom though.”

Carmilla laughed as she picked up Katherine, who was still bawling, loudly. “Oh, I know, Kat. I know. Will is so annoying,” Carmilla laughed.

“Very funny, Kitty.”

“Just kidding, Little Bro. I think she needs her mommy.” Carmilla handed Katherine to Laura. Laura scooted back down to feel more comfortable as Katherine laid against her chest. Laura placed her hand lightly on the back of her daughter’s head as Katherine settled down. 

“It’s kind of scary how normal this already feels,” Laura commented. “Like I already know what to do.”

“It’s your natural instincts, Laura. They kick in almost immediately,” Lilita noted. “You will know her like no one else knows her.”

“Yeah,” Laura said, yawning.

“Okay. I think we need to let Laura gets some sleep,” Carmilla commented. “She’s been up for more than a day and has gone through a lot in those twenty four hours.”

“Carmilla has a good point. Let’s get going, everyone,” Rich said, kissing his daughter’s head. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Carmilla-”

“I’ll keep them both safe and happy.”

“Good. You’ve got two girls to take care of now.”

“And I will, Sir.”

Carmilla turned to Laura. “I’m going to walk them out. Do you want me to put her back?”

“No. She’s okay.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back, Cupcake.”

Carmilla returned a few minutes later to see Laura sound asleep, still holding onto their daughter. Carmilla knew she was exhausted and was happy Laura was finally resting. She gently moved Laura’s arms, to not wake her up and took Katherine from her. Katherine made a few sounds, but rested against Carmilla well. 

Carmilla sat down in the rocking chair provided. She rocked back and forth as she stared at Katherine. “Rich is right. You are the most beautiful baby in the world. I don't how it's possible, but I love you so much already, my heart might burst.” Katherine made a few noises. “You think that's silly, huh? You are a Karnstein for sure. Oh, Kat, I'm going to protect you from everything. You are my world. You and your mommy are the most important people to me now. Will you do me a favor? Take it easy on your mommy. She's tired and needs rest.” Katherine took a deep breath. “Yeah, it seems like you do too. I love you, Kat.”

Carmilla continued to rock with her daughter in arms. Laura woke to find he in the same position. Katherine was resting her little head under Carmilla's chin, Carmilla's head thrown back against the back of the chair. Laura grabbed her phone, zoomed in and snapped a picture. Her camera sound went off, causing Carmilla to stir. She blinked a few times, rubbing Katherine's back before looking towards Laura.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Cupcake.”

“Getting some shut eye?”

“Might as well while she's quiet, right?”

“Yeah. Can I hold her?”

Carmilla made sure she had Katherine's neck supported before she got out of the chair. Laura scooted over to make room for Carmilla. Carmilla handed Katherine to Laura before laying down next to her. Laura smiled at her little girl before looking at Carmilla. They shared a few, intimate kisses. 

“So Katherine, huh?” Laura asked.

“Yeah. I always liked the name and it goes well with Karnstein.”

“Yeah.”

“The question is, do you like it?”

“Yes. I think she'll grow up to be proud being named after her grandmother, don't you?”

“After all the heroic stories your dad is going to share, yeah I think she will be.”

“When do we go home?”

“Tomorrow. I talked to Doctor Lowrey in the hallway and she said they'll do a full check up to make sure she's adjusting to breathing properly etcetera. You'll also get a checkup to make sure everything is okay with you.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

“That’s because you’re exhausted and need to get some sleep, Cupcake.”

“Can we sleep like this?”

“We probably shouldn't with Kat.”

Laura smiled. “I already like her nickname.”

“Yeah?”

Laura nodded.

“Well how about I put Katherine in her bassinet and push her up next to the bed so we can get her if she needs us.”

“Okay.” 

Carmilla took Katherine and laid her down, pushing her towards Laura’s side. Laura shifted so she was facing Katherine. Carmilla walked back around the bed and spooned Laura. She kissed Laura’s temple. 

“Good night, Carm.”

“Night, Cupcake. Good night, Katherine. Tomorrow will bring your new adventure. Tomorrow we are gonna take you home and your whole world is about to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be added to Tommy so be on the lookout for that. If there is anything you like to see before Tommy, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD NEWS!! I'm not quite sure I'm done with these characters quite yet. 
> 
> So if there is something you wish would have been written for this series and wasn't, let me know. If I have the time, I'll write a little extra dabble. If you're done with it and want it to be the way it is, let me know that too!


End file.
